A chaotic love
by DellEugenio
Summary: Eris is a draconequus with no past. While she tries to recover her memory, Discord tries to show her he's not the evil monster she thinks, and Equestria can be in danger when a new - but old - enemie appears.
1. The statue

**After I read "Bride of Discord" and "Daughter of Discord", both by the amazing DisneyFanatic2364, I wanted to write a mlp fanfiction too. She inspired me a lot, seriously, go read her stuff!**

**I've always wanted to write a fanfic about Discord and Eris. I know many of you find it weird when someone is shipped with their r63 counterpart, and I find it weird too, but in this universe she isn't related to Discord. She is just another draconeqqus. So if you're against it somehow, please don't carry on reading.**

**But if you're reading, have fun!**

* * *

Applejack was the first one who arrived at their meeting spot. She and the girls were going to have a picnic together, once they hadn't seen each other in a month. Since Twilight was now a princess with her own castle, she was always and always busy, and of course her friends had gotten famous as well. Sometimes, when Applejack was walking around town some ponies would stop her and ask about Tirek and about her friendship with princess Twilight... She didn't like all that extra attention, but it was the normal once she had helped to save Equestria..

She looked around. She remembered that spot very well. Over 1 year ago, princess Celestia told them to wait for her there because she was bringing an "important visitor". How surprise they were to find out the visitor was nopony but Discord! Discord, the very same creature who had tried to take over Equestria and tricked the girls to act the opposite of their true selves. Of course they didn't believe he could be reformed, only Fluttershy.

Now he was their friend... Sort of. Applejack didn't believe he had changed. For her, he just learned to control himself. There was this time when he tricked her and Rarity to believe they were sick so he could annoy Twilight and Princess Candace. Someone like him could never change totally. She was so concentrated in those memories that she didn't even notice when a friend of her arrived until she heard a loud, high pitched scream.

- APPLEJACK!

Before she could even turn her head, a pink earth pony had wrapped her arms around her.

- Pinkie! - She said, returning the hug - Hadn't see yah for a while!

- I know! I mean I didn't see you too because we've all been so busy with this princess Twilight stuff, haven't we? I mean, duh! She's a princess and now everypony wants to know about her all the time and we're her friends so now everypony thinks we're important too! Of course we are because we saved Equestria and...

She could go on forever, but then a purple alicorn showed up.

- Applejack! Pinkie!

- Heya, Twi! - Applejack rushed to hug her friend, but Pinkie Pie was faster and jumped towards Twilight, hugging her as soon as she touched the ground.

- I missed you sooo much!

- I... Missed you... Too, Pinkie, but... Can't... Breath... - Twilight said.

- Oh, sorry! It's just that I haven't see you in a big while and I was just so excited to see you and...

- Hum, Pinkie - Applejack said - You're making Twilight purple.

- Duh! She IS purple, silly!

- No, I mean...

Pinkie looked at Twilight and realized she couldn't breath and her face was now almost blue. She finally let her go.

- Oops, sorry Twilght!

Twilight took a deep breath and her face was back to its original color.

- No, it's fine, Pinkie - She giggled and gently put her hoof on Pinkie's shoulder - I missed you too.

- What about me? - Applejack asked.

- Of course I missed you as well! - Twilight hugged AJ.

- Oh, shucks! Hey, where's Spike?

- He should be here. He was bringing the picnic basket with the food I prepared, right behind me. Spike? Spike!

They soon saw Rarity approaching them, with Spike by her side. He was carrying Rarity's basket, that looked a little too heavy for him. He was sweating and tried to keep balance, but he was so amazed by Rarity that he didn't even complain about it.

- Girls! - She said, and then she run for a group hug. So she looked to Twilight - Darling! Aren't you just incredible today! I love what you did with your mane!

- Hum, thanks, but I didn't do anything with my hair. - Twilight said, raising an eyebrow.

- Oh, sure, but anything looks divine on you now that you're a princess!

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes.

- Spike, dear, could you bring me my basket? I need my hat! I need to protect my eyes from the sun!

- Oh, of course, Rarity!

He tried to lift the basket again, but he was just too tired and it was too heavy. Twilight levitated it with her magic and landed it besides Rarity.

- Spike, and where is MY basket you were supposed to bring? All the food is in there!

- Oh, right! - He said, snapping his fingers - I knew I had forgotten something. I was bringing it when I saw Rarity needed help. I think I left it at Rarity's house. I'll go get it and I'll be back in a second.

Spike turned around and started to run towards the city.

- Oh, Spike. Isn't he such a darling? - Rarity said.

- Hey girls!

They all looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash was flying above their heads, and soon she touched the ground.

- Rainbow! - Everypony said at the same time, as they hugged their blue friend.

- Yeah, I missed you all too. Where is the food? I skipped breakfeast and I'm hungry!

- Spike will bring it soon.

- Argh, I'm just so hungry! - Rainbow said, pretending to faint.

- Be patient, darling. In the meantime, why don't we get confortable with style? - Rarity said, then she used her magic to open her basket and levitate a big, blue and white blanket and laid it on the ground. After she did it, she sat on it.

The other ones approached and found themselves a spot on the blanket.

- So, Rainbow - Applejack asked - How is your training with the Wonderbolts goin'? I heard you got an audition!

- Oh, yeah, it was not exactly a real audition. I just got to show some of my flying skills to Soarin and he said he'll try to convince Spitfire to let me in. But I'm not so sure about it...

- Of course you'll be a wonderbolt someday, darling! You are just an amazing flyer! And besides, I'm sure Soarin will make his best to let you in. It's so obvious he's got a crush on you.

- Rarity! - Rainbow said, blushing.

- What? He does!

- What makes you say that?

- Oh, come on. I saw the way he looks at you when you're together! And let me guess: He was the one who asked you to show him your habilities!

- Well, yes, he did it, but...

- I told you! I bet he'll ask you to be his marefriend in no time!

- He will not!

- Come on, you like him!

- Yes, I mean, no, I mean... Stop it!

- I knew it! - Rarity chanted.

- Would you two just stop? We're here to talk, not to fight. We haven't seen each other in a month, for Pete's sake. - Applejack said.

- AJ is right. So, Rainbow, this means you're a step closer to be a wonderbolt? - Twilight asked.

- I don't wanna jump to any conclusions, but I think so! I've trained a lot this month. And you guys, what have you done?

- Well, since everypony knows that I'm Twilight's friend, Sugar Cube Corner is getting more clients than ever! I got to bake by myself more times this week than I did in my whole life!

- That's real' nice, Pinkie! - Applejack said.

- And you, Rarity?

- Oh, nothing important. I traveled to Canterlot and Fancy Pants asked me to go out with him! Well, he didn't use exactly the word date, but I'm sure he's insterested. I was wearing an amazing gown that I made myself, of course, and we were with some of his friends. They wanted me tell everything about you, princess Twilight!

- It's Twilight. Really girls, I'm glad you've made so much, but I feel kind of bad with all this extra attention. I am the same, but now just because I have these wings ponies treat me like if I was special. I AM NOT!

- Calm down, Twilight. Why don't you tell us about how you life is going?

- Oh, well. The castle is really nice, but I miss my old home. At least it's got a huge library! There are books there about everything, including some that were lacking in my old one! I found an amazing book about pony history, that tell us how things were here before Luna and Celestia ruled. I just started to read it, but I've learned so muchh already! But the book is just so big, it'll take me forever to finish reading it.

Before anypony could say anything, Spike arrived with the basket and landed it in the middle of the blanket.

- Got it, girls!

- Finally! - Rainbow said - I am starving here!

She flew towards the basket, but when she was going to open it and grab a sandwich, a purple aura started to glow and Twilight closed it.

- Rainbow, we can't eat yet! We have to wait for Fluttershy!

- Hey, it's true! Where's Fluttershy? - Pinkie asked.

- Oh, come on! I'm so hungry!

- No! We have to wait for her.

- Well, then she better hurry! - And she laid a hoof on her belly.

Fluttershy appeared in the distance, and Pinkie was the first one who noticed.

- FLUTTERSHY!

- Oh, hi, Pink...

Before she could finish her sentence, she was hugged by the pink pony.

- I was so excited to see you after all you know we haven't seen each other for so long but now you're here and we're seeing each other!

- That's great, Pinkie. - The pegasus smiled.

- Do you mind to come over here so we can eat? Don't worry, I'm just starving!

- We're coming, Rainbow!

Fluttershy and Pinkie started to walk as Rainbow grabbed a sandwich and ate it as fast as she could.

- Hum, girls... - Fluttershy said, trying to find the right words to say.

- Yes, Fluttershy?

- I hope you don't mind, but... I invited a friend to come with us... You don't mind, right?

- Oh, of course we don't mind, dear!

- As long as it's not that friend. - Applejack said.

- Talking about me, I presume?

They all turned their heads to see Discord. He was coming down the sky, holding an open umbrella and wearing a hat and a scarf.

- How'd yah guess?

- My ears were burning. - He said, with his ears actually burning.

- Argh, really, Fluttershy? You had to bring Discord? - Rainbow asked.

- Wow, Dashie! Why are you being so awful to me? And I thought we were friends. - Discord hugged Rainbow, but he held her upside down.

- Back off!

- Girls! - Twilight interrupted - Why don't we try to have a peaceful meal and enjoy each other's company?

- See? Twilight here can understand me!

- Great! Now I'll have to ENJOY his company too?

- Rainbow!

- What?

But before a fight could start, Spike burped and a letter from the princess appeared. Twilight used her magic to open it and started to read it.

- What's up, Twi? - AJ asked.

- The princess said she needs us to be there in Canterlot as soon as possible. She didn't say why, but it looks like it's very important! We have to leave right away!

- Ha, sorry Discord, but it looks that we'll have to "enjoy" your company later! - Rainbow said, showing off her tongue to the draconeqqus. Discord crossed his arms.

- Hum, girls... The princess said she wants ALL of us to be there.

- Wait, you don't mean...

- Discord will have to go with us.

- What? - Everypony else said, in shock.

- Oh, this is great! I'll go pack my stuff.

After snapping his fingers, a bag appeared on Discord's hand.

- I'm ready to travel with my 5 favourite ponies... And Rainbow, of course.

"This is going to be a long trip", Twilight thought.

* * *

They were all in the train now, going to Canterlot. Discord was going with them, annoying the ponies as much as he could, mainly Dash. He made a window disappear and reappear under Rainbow Dash, and she would have fallen right in the train tracks if she wasn't able to fly.

- Twilight, look at what he's doing! Twilight?

But she was very distracted, looking out the window with a concerned expression on her face.

- What's up, darling?

- I don't know, girls. The last time the princess asked to see us and Discord it was about Tirek. It has been hardly even two months we defeated him, I'm just afraid she's going to tell us that another crazy creature is trying to take over Equestria. I mean, can't we have peace just for a second? And more, if it really is about danger, she wouldn't ask for Discord's help unless there's no opition left!

- Hey! What's that supposed to mean?

- Sorry, but the last time we trusted you, you tried to take over Equestria.

- Good point.

- Anyway, what I mean is: what could be so serious that she would require all of us and Discord? And more, what if we don't defeat it? The elements of harmony are gone!

- Come on, Twilight - Pinkie said - We have faced monsters, creatures, spells, even the poison joke! There's nothing in this world we can't defeat if we work together! We were able to defeat Tirek without them, remember?

- Pinkie here is right, yah know! You said yourself: our friendship will always bring us together, even if we don't have the elements of harmony anymore. And who knows, maybe the princess just want us to help her with something easy.

- Then why in the wild world of Equestria would she ask Discord to come too? - Rainbow asked.

- It's no surprise to me! He can be very helpful. - Fluttershy said.

- Yes, I can! - He said, putting his hands together and making a halo appear above his head.

- Right. - Twilight said, rolling her eyes - But still...

- Girls! - Spike said - We're here!

* * *

Celestia was walking around the castle's main room, worried. She looked at the door all the time, waiting for Twilight and her friends. After a long waiting, they entered the room running as fast as they could.

- Princess! We left as soon as we received the letter! What's wrong?

- And why do you need Discord?

They started to pop out many questions at the same time, until the princess motioned for them to calm down.

- Come with me, all of you.

As they started to walk through a corridor, the princess started to speak.

- A few days ago, princess Luna was flying durring the night after she had raised moon and the stars. She flew away from the castle, and she found a cave near the Everfree forest. And there she found... I don't know how to call. She found this statue-creature. Similar to Dircord's statue when we turned him to stone.

- Thanks for bringing up such adorable memories. - He mumbled.

- So what's the problem? - Twilight asked.

- The problem is that Luna and I never saw that creature before. We didn't turn her into stone, and I believe you didn't as well. I just want to see if any of you have any idea.

- And why did you want Discord to come?

- You'll see. It's here.

They stopped in front of a door. With her magic, Celestia opened it, and in the middle of the room there was the statue. Everypony was startled, and their jaws dropped.

It was like Discord, but not like him at all. The creature also had a body made of many animals. Her body was pretty much like Discord's, except she seemed to be smaller, and maybe thinner. Her head was of a different shape, her eyes were the same size and she had long hair falling over her shoulders. Her statue looked like Discord's second one: she was looking up, and she seemed scared. Her mouth was wide open, meaning that she was screaming when they turned her to stone. She also seemed to be about to cry.

And of course, it was a female.

- A... Female Discord? - Rainbow asked.

- Actually it would be a female draconeqqus... If there are female draconeqqus. - Twilight said.

- I thought Discord was the only one! - Pinkie pointed out.

- And so did I. - Discord said, approaching the statue - Come on, it must be just a regular piece of stone. What makes you think it's a living creature? I bet somewhere out there a sculptor is pretty angry, wondering where his work is. You should just leave it back.

- But what if it is a living creature? - Fluttershy asked.

- Well, then there's nothing you can do. The only way to turn it back to normal would be using those precious elements of yours, but they're gone, right? There's nothing you can do about it!

Suddenly, a bright light lit up the whole room. The six ponies began to float, being lifted in the air by some invisible force. Six auras, purple, blue, white, pink, orange and yellow banded together in a rainbow that began to surround them, going faster and faster. The rainbow went toward the ceiling, and then fell on the statue. After that, a strong light invaded the room and everypony had to close their eyes.

A loud noise was heard, like if something was cracking. After that, the light began to fade and soon they could open their eyes again.

- What is that? - Applejack asked.

In the middle of the room, where the statue previously was, the creature was laying down. She didn't move, but they could see she was breathing. Suddenly, they heard a soft voice.

- Ouch... My head...

The creature opened her eyes and tried to stand up, but she was very weak. She lifted her head and looked to the ponies.

- May I ask who are you? - Twilight said.

The creature took a deep breath.

- Eris. My name is Eris.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was kinda short. Usually I get to write 5,000-6,000 words, but I wanted to leave some mystery. In the next chapter, things will get started. See you later!**


	2. The begining

**When I started to watch "Three's a crowd", I was very excited because I thought it would be an episode where Discord was going to interact with the rest of the mane six, but he didn't. Then I decided to make it here, mainly with RD because they seen to have a lot of to discuss.**

* * *

After Eris said her first words, nopony knew what to do, or what to expect. Should they talk to her? Discord was some meters away, and it was his words that broke the silence when he said:

- She is... Gorgeous.

- What? - Fluttershy asked.

- Oops, I said that outloud? I mean...

But nopony was paying attention to them anyway. Eris was facing Twilight, who was right in front of her. She was still laying down, either too confused or too tired to stand up. Twilight noticed she had no expression, so she couldn't say if she was scared. Eris didn't seem to be dangerous, but the ponies weren't willing to trust her.

- Okay, mister - Rainbow Dash said as she flew closer and looked Eris in the eye - What are your plans, ham? Do you want to take Equestria for yourself? Are you going to make chaos around here? Well, you better give up, because I am not going to let any other draconequus trick me again, heard it?

Eris was startled with the blue pegasus' attitude, but she remained calm.

- Another draco-naco-what?

- Don't mess around with me! You know what a draconequus is, you are one!

- I am? - She looked to her body and to her hands. She seemed surprised when she saw the two wings on her back, mainly because they were different. One of them looked like a bat's wing, and the other was like a pegasus' one. Her legs... Everypony around them had four legs that looked the same, but hers were just weird. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew there was something strange about her body. It looked like it had been all stitched up together.

- Come on, are you going to tell us you didn't know it?

- Well, it's not like I didn't know... I just couldn't remember. Ouch, my head... It's just so confusing.

- Do you remember anything that happened before you were turned into stone? - Twilight asked.

- I was turned into stone?! When?! How?!

- Don't tell us you weren't aware of that! - Rainbow said.

- Darling, stop being so rude!

- What if she's faking just to get a chance to trick us? Don't look into her eyes, she can hypnotize you!

- She can?! - Pinkie Pie yelled in fear and covered her face with her hooves.

Twilight rolled her eyes. Even if she had had bad experiences with draconequus before, she felt like she could trust Eris. She approached and reached out to Eris, who hold her hoof and slowly stood up in two legs.

- So, Eris, what can you say about you?

She rubbed her head.

- I... I don't know. There are some pictures in my head but they don't make sense to me. All I remember is this deep, male voice and it was telling me to stop. It is a voice shouting and yelling "stop!", but I don't know who it belongs to... Wait, is that princess Celestia?

She faced the white alicorn.

- Yes, it's me.

- Your highness - she said, bowing her body. - Don't ask me how, but I know you. I know who you are, and... Luna! I know about her and Nightmare Moon... The elements of something...

- The elements of harmony! - Pinkie yelled - That's us!

- The elements are ponies? I expected them to be rocks, but ok.

- Well, they were rocks... Long story. What else do you know? - Twilight asked.

- Hum, not much, I guess.

- I wonder how you know me. - Celestia spoke up - As far as I know I haven't met you before.

- You haven't? What a shame. I expected you could clarify things for me. Does anypony know anything about me here?

- That means you don't? - Applejack raised an eyebrow.

- Well, besides my name, I don't know who I am; or who I was before I was... What was that? Turned into stone? Ouch! My head hurts. I... I feel so confused.

In that moment, she noticed that other creature. It wasn't a pony, and it looked like her, sort of. They seemed equal, he even had a snake tail like hers. "Maybe we're the same species?" She noticed he had horns, so she tapped her head and was surprised to find out she had horns as well. She decided to go talk to him, and slowly approached Discord until she was close enough to talk.

- Hey. Who are you?

But he was so distracted by her looks that he didn't even hear that. He was nearly drooling.

Rarity cleaned her throat and tapped Discord's arm. He shook his head and looked at her again.

- Sorry, I was, hum, surprised to see another droconequus. What was that?

But she didn't answer. In the moment he talked she opened her mouth in a gasp and in her face she had a very scared expression. She shook her head slowly, like if she couldn't believe something. She took a few steps back, trying to get away from Discord.

- Hum, are you okay? - He asked.

- Eris, what happened? - Twilight asked.

- The... The voice I hear inside my head, the voice telling me to stop... It's the only thing I remember, and... It's his voice.

* * *

- For the hundredth time, Dash, I don't know who she is! I had never seen her before in my life! - Discord crossed his arms, annoyed.

- Then how do you explain the fact she knows your voice?

- How am I expected to know that?

- I think they're both lying! - RD said, looking to AJ - In the moment we turn around they are going to unite their powers and take over Equestria!

Discord discretely snapped his fingers and a small cloud appeared above Raibow Dash, and a lightning hit her right in the rump.

- Ouch! Hey, that's exactly the kind of thing I was talking they'd do! Can anypony listen to me before it's too late?

Rainbow and Applejack stayed in the main room with Discord, while the other ones had taken Eris outside so she could calm down. Just the fact that Discord was there made her scared and she nearly cried. In the mean time, Dash decided to ask him some questions. She didn't believe a word he or Eris had said.

- Rainbow! - AJ hold her tail with her teeth and brought her to the ground. - Leave him alone. If he says he doesn't know her, maybe you should trust him just once.

- Thanks, cowmare.

Applejack rolled her eyes.

- Trust him? TRUST HIM?

- Listen, not even Celestia knows what's goin' on! What can he know? Besides, if he knew her, she'd recognize him. Maybe the voice in her head just sounds like his or something. And she hasn't even used her magic to do anything bad to us!

- Yeah... I still find it very weird if you ask me. - She turned to Discord and giggled - But you should have seen the look on your face when you saw her! Priceless!

- And what is that supposed to mean, Rainbow? - Discord asked, angrily.

- Oh, come on! You were nearly drooling! Discord is in love, he is in love! And the best part, he's in love with somepony who can't even stay next to him!

She bursted into laughing.

- I am not in love! And I was not nearly drooling! I just... Happen to find her... Slightly good looking, what's wrong about that? You can't fall in love with somepony you just met!

- Discord is in love! Heard it, Equestria? The master of chaos is going soft!

He stood up and prepared to snap his fingers, when AJ hold his tail with her hoof.

- Okay, you two, stop it now! - she said, jumping in between them - This is no laughing matter. And we don't need more burned rumps or chaos here, so just stop! Won't you two ever get along in peace for over five minutes? You don't need to be friends, but for Pete's sake, behave!

- I would if Dash liked me.

- I would like him if he wasn't such a jerk.

- Here you go again, just stop! And what if he found her pretty? She isn't that bad, you have to admit. There's nothing wrong about that!

- Oh, she's so amazing, isn't she? - Discord said, looking up in a dreamy voice - Mainly her eyes... And her hair. The way it falls perfectly over her shoulders... And don't you think...

He looked at RD and AJ, who were looking at him like if they couldn't believe. Discord cleaned his throat and blushed, looking away.

- You know... I was just teasing you when I said you liked her. I had no idea it was true.

- It's not!

- There you go again. - AJ looked at them - Just stop fighting!

- He/She started it! - Discord and Rainbow said at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Now I know what baby sitting feels like." Applejack shook her head.

- What I mean is - She started saying - we're all friends now. I may not trust Discord as much as Fluttershy does, but you should try to trust him more, Rainbow. And Discord, stop being so naive and leave Rainbow in peace!

- Okay... - They said at the same time once more.

- Great. Now shake your hooves... I mean, your hoof and your paw.

Discord and Rainbow did it, but none of them seemed happy with that.

- Happy, AJ? - Rainbow asked.

- Yeah, now please try to stay calm and in peace! - AJ sighed and turned around, walking to the window.

Discord put his fingers together to snap them, but RD looked at him.

- Don't you dare.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the castle, Eris was walking around the garden. She looked to every direction, trying to find something, anything, that could give her a memory, or a clue. If she could remember about Nightmare Moon, maybe there was something in Canterlot that would bring back another memories. She sighed and bowed her head slowly. Twilight, who was watching her from distance alongside the rest of her friends and Celestia, decided to go talk to her.

- So, Eris, how is it going?

The draconequus took a while to look back at Twilight.

- Nothing. I can't remember a thing. I don't even know if I've been here in Cartenot before.

- You mean Canterlot.

- Yeah, that.

Twilight thought for a moment.

- And what was that about Discord?

- Who?

- The other draconequus you saw in the main room. Why were you so scared about him?

- Oh, is that his name?

She sighed.

- I don't know, Twilight. There's something about him, something about the fact that his voice is the only thing I can remember; it just scares me. I feel like he was going to attack me, beat me in the moment I turned my back on him. He gives me chills.

- He is not a bad guy. Not anymore, I mean, but there's no reason to fear him. - Twilight said, even if she had her doubts about it herself.

- Not anymore?

- I guess there is much I need to tell you about Equestria. But for now, why don't you tell me... About your magic?

Eris raised an eyebrow.

- Magic?

- Well, once you're a draconequus like Discord I assume you also have magical habilities.

- I do? But how? Do I use my horns like you unicorns do?

- I don't know how it works. Maybe you should ask Discord how he does it! Well, he doesn't seem to use his horns like unicorns. Even if it hurts to admit, his magic is amazing. He can do anything he wants just snapping his fingers.

Eris looked at her hands and snapped her fingers, but nothing happened. She tried again and again, only to fail multiple times.

- I don't think I have magic at all.

- Or maybe you just don't know how to use it. Come on, go talk to him! He seems to like you.

- Me? Talk to... Him? Are you nuts? Wait, what do you mean by "He seems to like you"?

- I saw the way he was looking at you, and Fluttershy told me he said you're beautiful. As far as I remember he hasn't complimented anypony before! That could mean something. Why don't you just try?

- But... What about the voice? And the fact he scares me to death?

- He is not going to hurt you. I Pinkie promisse!

- You what?

Twilight giggled.

- Wanna know, why don't we make a tour around the castle and go to the library? Come with me, as I tell you all you need to know about Discord and about this place. After that, if you're calmer, you can decide if you'll talk to him or not, but I need to say it could help you!

- I guess why not.

Eris followed Twilight, and as they entered the castle the rest of the ponies followed them, listening to Twilight's stories.

* * *

- Where are they? It's been almost two hours since they left! I thought they were just going to take Eris to have some fresh air after that creepy scared her!

Discord had created a floating cloud and was using it as a bed while he drank chocolate milk. When Rainbow said that about him, he took off the sun glasses he was wearing and looked at her.

- Excuse me, I can hear everything you say. I am not a creepy!

- You are!

"There we go one more time". Applejack face hoofed "I'm not going to stop 'em this time. They're both adults and they can figure it out".

She yawned and laid down, preparing to rest a little. She wished she had eaten some sandwiches when she was on the picnic, because she was starting to get hungry, but AJ just closed her eyes. When she did it, she heard a noise and felt something below her head. She opened her eyes to find a pillow there.

- Thanks, Discord...

- My pleasure, AJ.

"It's Applejack to you", she thought, but didn't dare to say it outloud. She rolled her eyes and laid down again.

- I think I'll have some rest myself. Since you're such a nice fellow, why don't you create a cloud for me to sleep, hum, Discord? - she said in a mocking voice.

- Of course, Dashie!

He used his magic and another floating cloud appeared in the middle of the room. When Dash attempted to lay on it, the cloud quickly moved away from her and she fell on the groud.

- What the... Discord!

He was laughing really hard, and whipped a tear from his eye.

- Oh, so sorry! I couldn't resist! Okay, okay, try this one.

He created another one, and Dash slowly started to lay on it, looking at him suspiciously. This time, nothing happened.

- See? I can be a nice guy!

- Yeah... Thanks.

Rainbow laid on it and had to admit it was even softer than the original clouds from the sky. She closed her eyes, and soon the three of them were sleeping in the main room. Not long after that, the door was open as Eris and the other ones went in.

- Hum, are you guys also seeing what I see or am I crazy? - Eris asked.

- Well, if you're seeing Discord sleeping in a floating pink cloud made of cotton candy and Rainbow Dash on her own cloud that is also pink and Applejack sleeping in the ground with her head on a pillow that also seems to be made of cotton candy, then yes! But if you're seeing another stuff...

- Yes, Pinkie, that's exactly what I'm seeing. - Eris answered, giggling.

- Me too! - All the other ponies answered at the same time.

Applejack slowly opened her eyes and lift her head, and noticed that the pillow was attached to her face.

- What? - She said, trying to take it away, only to create a mess of cotton candy, attaching her hooves as well - Discord, wake up! This isn't funny!

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and tried to stand up, but just like Applejack the cotton candy made her stick to the cloud.

- Hey? What is it? - Then she made an angry face - Discord...

He stretched and looked at them.

- Oh, did I forget to mention the things I created were going to turn into cotton candy? Now you can eat your bed! - He said, taking a bite.

- Hey, why isn't your bed all sticky? - Rainbow said, still fighting to get rid of the cloud.

He laughed, and only then he noticed everypony and Eris standing at the door. He got embarassed to notice she was looking at him. He snapped his fingers and all the cotton candy disappeared, and now he was forcing a smile with a halo above his head.

"Is this the nice guy Twilight was talking about? He seems so annoying."

- Ugh. - Applejack said, before she turned to Twilight and Eris - So, how was it? Did you remember anything else?

- No, I didn't. - Eris said sadly.

- But - Twilight said, trying to cheer her up - we told her about Equestria history, and she liked it!

- Oh, yeah, it was so amazing! I loved to hear about how you guys defeated Nightmare Moon, and about the elements! I wonder how powerful they are!

- I believe that the elements' magic was what brought you back to life, Eris. There must be something special about you, otherwise they wouldn't have worked on their own. - Celestia said - It's amazing, because they never had done that before! Twilight always had to light them up for them to work, but not this time. It's like if it was... Meant to be.

She looked at Discord and then at Eris. Twilight knew what Celestia was thinking, because she was thinking the same.

- What's meant to be, Celestia? - Eris asked.

- Oh, nothing. - She looked at Twilight and winked - Now that we know there is no danger involved, why don't you go back to Ponyville? I believe that Twilight won't mind to have you as a guest, Eris. Right, Twilight?

- Of course! There's enough room in my castle for her!

- This is going to be so much fun! You can help me at Sugar Cube Corner! - Pinkie said, hugging her.

- Of course I will, Pinkie.

- Don't forget to go to my shop anytime, dear. I'd love to give you a make over! Including your mane!

- I'm really happy you guys are willing to accept me as a friend. - Eris smiled.

Applejack, just like Rainbow Dash, wasn't very confident about it. They had had trouble to accept that maybe Discord could be a good guy, mainly after that cotton candy mess he created. But if her friends were being nice to Eris, that could mean it was fine.

- Yah know, anypony in the Apple family loves to make new friends. If you could visit Sweet Apple Acres sometime, I'd gladly offer yah a glass of apple juice!

- Hey, why weren't you so nice with me? - Discord crossed his arms.

- Maybe because you turned Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world? - Rainbow Dash said.

Before they could start fighting again, Rarity said:

- Oh, princess, I'd like to have your permission to stay here in Canterlot for the weekend. Fancy Pants invited me to a party he's hosting.

- Of course, Rarity. It'd be a pleasure.

- By the way, I heard the Wonderbolts are performing this weekend too...

- THEY ARE? I mean... Oh, then I might stay to check it or something... - Rainbow Dash said.

- By "something", she means "see Soarin" - Rarity winked at Eris.

- I don't!

- Wanna know, why don't we all just stay here this weekend? It would be a nice oportunity for us to get together again! I mean, if that's ok, princess.

- Of course it's ok, Twilight. In fact, you can all just use the rooms you used last time you were here. And I think there's a spare room next to yours, Twilight. Why don't you show it to Eris so she can stay there? If she wants of course.

- I'd love to.

- THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! - Pinkie yelled.

- It will! - Discord said.

Everypony looked at him.

- It means you're staying here as well? - Spike asked.

- I wouldn't miss a weekend with my friends! Oh, and with Rainbow Dash.

- A weekend with Discord? - Spike looked at Twilight.

"Oh boy".

* * *

After the decided they were going to stay in Canterlot, Twilight showed Eris the room she was going to stay. It was big, with a huge bed and a bathroom. When Twilight showed it to her, she jumped all around, excited.

- Is this where I'll be staying? Wow! Look at the bed! - She said as she fell backwards on it.

Twilight smiled. "She can't be bad, not her. She's so innocent."

- Then I guess you like the room?

- I love it! This bed is so much better than that cold stone body!

Twilight grimaced in confusion.

- Wait, you remember how it felt to be stone? But you said you didn't.

- I said I didn't remember I was stone. Actually, more like I didn't know it was stone. But I remember being in a big cave, and I remember trying to move. I can't tell how long I was like that, but when I think about it, it feels like a few days...

Twilight sat beside Eris.

- Let's see, you said you remember Nightmare moon and Luna.

- Yes.

- Do you remember that Nightmare Moon was banished to the moon?

- Hum, yes, I knew that.

- For how long was she in the moon?

- Hum, a month or so?

- Eris, she was in the moon for a thousand years!

- What? But...

- It means you were turned into stone a month or so after Celestia banished Nightmare Moon, or princess Luna for that matter. You were a statue for a thousand years!

- A thousand years? I guess time passes a lot faster when you're stone...

- Are you sure you don't know a thing about Discord? Celestia and Luna defeated him for the first time before the whole Nightmare moon thing happened. He was also turned into stone by the elements of harmony when they were connected to them. Wait... If Celestia and Luna were the elements of harmony and they didn't turn you to stone... Oh, gosh.

Twilight ran towards the door and left the room. Eris followed her.

- Twilight, where are you going?

- To the library. I have to check something.

As the run in the corridor, they passed through Discord, who was walking around it in circles with a bouquet of roses in hand and he was talking alone. They stopped and looked at him.

- Discord?

He was startled when he looked at Twilight and Eris.

- What are you doing here? I thought you had said you were going to go with my friends to the Canterlot fair. - Twilight asked - And what are the flowers...

- Oh, well, I was going to go with them but then I thought it'd be rude if I just left without introducing myself to our new guest and also I would like to apologize for scaring her and this is why I was going to give you flowers and this is why I was thinking what I should say and...

He noticed he was embarassing himself in front of Eris. He gave her the flowers without saying another word.

- Thanks... That was very nice of you. Wait, were you rehearsing what you were going to say to me?

- Well, I didn't want to look like a fool but it just happens when I'm next to you and... - He blushed and mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. Eris giggled.

- That's very adorable. I am sorry I was scared. It had nothing to do with your looks or anything, I... I was just scared. I guess the voice I remember just happens to sound like yours.

Eris looked at Discord. He wasn't scary, in fact he was like her. He gave her chills, but he was being so nice to her now. She looked at the flowers and gave a small smile.

Twilight cleaned her throat, causing Eris and Discord to look at her, embarassed. She thought they could be a good couple, even if she wondered why she thought it. They were so different, and Eris couldn't even stay next to him without feeling nervous about it. There was just something... The first time she felt it was when she saw Eris for the first time and felt she was good and deserved to be trusted. It wasn't magic... She just felt it.

- So... What about we go to the library now, Eris? Unless you prefer to do something else while I do it.

- Oh, sure, I'll go with you.

- What are you going to search?

- Twilight hasn't told me yet.

She started to walk towards the library as she explained.

- Eris said she was turned into stone after Nightmare Moon was banished, and back then Luna and Celestia were the only ones who could control the elements of harmony. They couldn't do it if Luna wasn't here, so something else turned Eris into stone. I want to find out what other magic could be so powerful to get to turn her to stone? Wait!

She stopped walking and turned to Discord.

- Can you turn ponies to stone with your magic?

- Wow, of course not! I may be powerful, but... How can I explain? Well, Celestia can turn you to an alicorn, even if that requires her a lot of magic. I could turn somepony into an alicorn if I wanted, and I could do it way easier then she can. But turning ponies into stone, or turning anyone into stone, just would't be possible. The only magic able to do it is the elements' magic, and as you may know I can't break it.

- There's just something wrong about this. - She raised an eyebrow - You're not lying when you say you had never seen her, are you?

- Of course not! Why are you even asking it, princess Sparkle?

- I am just trying to find out how she was turned into stone, ok?

- Wait, are you suggesting that I had something to do with that? I just said I don't have the powers to! And why would I turn someone so beautiful into stone?

He was so angrily yelling at Twilight that he forgot Eris was right there. When he noticed her, he blushed.

- As I said, it's a mystery I need to solve. And I don't have anything special to do this weekend, then I guess I'll spend my time trying to find out more about her. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the library.

- I'll go to, Twilight. - Eris said.

- Me too. - Discord said.

They all walked without saying a word. Although Twilght had already said she considered him as a friend, she wondered if she could ever trust him completely. As for Eris, Discord's presence made her feel weird, but the flowers in her hand showed her he couldn't be that bad... Could he? And now she also wondered about her past. She wanted to find out everything she could. And Discord kept calling himself idiot for acting so goofy when he was around her.

They finally arrived at the castle's library, and went it as two guards opened the doors.

* * *

- Nothing. Nothing. Nothing in this one either! - Twilight said, closing another book. There was a huge stack of books beside her, and none of them had been useful - I've read about every single fact that happened in Equestria but there's nothing about anything that could have turned her to stone! In fact, there isn't a book about Eris at all! I mean, there should be at least one book telling about the other draconequus!

She closed her eyes and let her head fall in the table, between her hooves. With her horn glowing, she levitated another book and opened it, but dropped it in the stack without even lifting her head to read it.

- ...nothing...

She kept doing it with many other books until Eris touched her shoulder.

- Twilight... Don't be like that. Really. I want to know about my past, true, but... I hate to see you so tired.

- Argh, I think I could use some rest.

- Also, your friends will get here soon. You should go talk to them. It's almost dinner time!

- Glad you remembered, my dear. - Discord said. The girls hadn't noticed he was right next to them. After that line, he snapped his fingers and a bowl full of paper appeared on his hand. He started to eat it.

- Are you eating... Paper? - Eris asked.

- How odd of me! Wanna try some?

- Hum, no, thanks...

She looked at Twilight, who shruged in response. Twilight rubbed her eyes.

- I guess I'll wait for my friends...

- Yes, do it. I'll do some more research before I sleep. I mean, look at this place! Maybe there is some useful book here, I just need to keep looking for it.

- But what about Discord?

He stopped eating paper and looked at Twilight.

- What?

- What are you going to do now?

- I think I'll just be here and help Eris!

Eris bit her lip and looked to Twilight. The idea of staying alone with Discord... He noticed it, and his face fell.

- I mean, I think I will go home.

- No, no, it's fine. You can stay if you want. After all, this library is way too big for me to look everything on my own.

- Well, then I'll get going. - Then Twilight turned to Eris and whispered - Are you sure about this? I understand you're not confident about Discord.

- No, I'm fine. Really.

- Ok, then... Anything, just call me. Good luck, don't stay up all night you two!

She finally left the room, and Eris turned to Discord, who was just standing there.

- So... Are you going to help me?

- Sure. I guess.

- Do you think you could fly and reach those high shelves? Maybe there's some book there that could help us.

- Why don't you do it yourself? - He asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Oh, right. Wings. - She looked at her back - It's just...

She looked down, sadly.

- You... You can't fly?

- Well, I'm just not so sure. I don't remember if I know how to fly. I'm scared that if I try, I'll fall. I don't want to risk. I could break something. Are you going to do it or not?

Discord wanted to say something, but instead he just started to fly. Once he was up there, he started to read the titles.

- 101 ways to cook, How to train your baby dragon, hey, we should give this one to Twilight! Well, moving on. Unicorn magic, How magic works, Passive magic, Equestria history...

- Give me that one!

Discord hold a big and heavy book and started to go down.

- Wow, this book is huge! There's got to be something here.

She put the book on the table and opened it.

- Look, there's a chapter about you, Discord!

- Really?

He sat besides her, causing her to blush, but they started to read together.

* * *

"_And after being reformed by the element of kindness herself, Fluttershy, Discord was never turned into stone again. But when it goes to the lord of chaos, it's better to be careful."  
_

Eris turned the page, expecting to find more information about Discord, but the chapter was over. She closed the book.

- They don't know much about you, do they?

- Nah, those ponies don't know anything at all. There's even a part where they called me a dragon! A dragon! I am not a dragon! Also, I never leave my house, so I guess they don't know me at all.

Eris looked down.

- Discord... Where did you come from?

- Why are you asking that?

- Because... According to Twilight we are the only draco... Draconequine... Draconequusine... You know, we're the only one of our species. And if you remember about your past, it could give me some clues.

He sighed.

- You want to know how I became the lord of chaos and what I did before that, right?

- Right.

- Look, I could tell you, but... It's not a happy tale.

She approached and smiled.

- I'm listening.

* * *

**I'm so glad I got this done today. I won't be able to write for a few days, this is why I made this as fast as I could, then I'm sorry if it's rushed or anything. But I liked how this turned out, I guess.**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. The twist

**I've thought about it and I decided this fic won't be only about Discord and Eris. I want to include many subplots about the mane 6 and also some other things from the show. I'm sorry this took kinda long to be done. Exams all around!**

* * *

- It was a land filled with a lot of us. I lived happy there with my parents and many friends, although I can't remember their names or their faces. It was a long time ago, I guess. I was only a few years old... When it happened.

Eris looked at him, unsure.

- What happened?

His expression was of pure sadness and it made Eris wish she had never asked him.

- We lived in a land apart from Equestria itself. The only way to get there was using a special portal. I never found out how it worked, but once in a while the portal was open and anypony could travel from Equestia to our land and and vice versa. One night... Many ponies entered it, with guns and all. They attacked us and started to capture the draconequine and put them in jails.

- That's horrible! Why did they do that?

- I'm not sure, but apparently they believed that we could bring good luck and that our bones could be used as amulets. I remember I was screaming and crying, and they captured my mother. I also remember my father carried me in his arms, and, well, after that it's all a blur. All I know is that I woke up in Equestria, in the middle of nowhere. Somehow I used the portal, but I have no idea how.

- What else do you remember about that land?

- Not so much. I was too young.

- And... What happened next?

- Well, the first thing I did was to try to look for a way to go back home. I tried to open the portal with my magic, but I could barely use it back then. So, I waited. And waited. And waited. Everyday when I woke up I would sit and wait for the portal. I thought that if it opened at random times at home, it had to do the same in Equestria too. But it was never back.

- For how long did you wait?

- I don't know. A few weeks? Months? A year? All that I know is that when I started to wait I still didn't have any horns, and when I eventually gave up they had started to grow. That must have been quite some time.

- What did you do when you gave up?

- As you may imagine, I was quite alone. I decided to go and look for company, and started to walk around Equestria. I was in the middle of a forest, and there I couldn't find anypony to befriend with. It changed when my wings started to grow.

- Wait, we're born without wings?

- Yes, we're born without wings and horns. You didn't know it?

- No... - The thought of having wings slowly growing off her back gave Eris chills - Anyway, carry on.

- Ok, so, when my wings started to grow, I was able to get out that place. The trees were so high that it took me days to be able to fly above them, but when I did, I felt so free! And soon, I arrived in Canterlot. Of course it was very different a thousand years ago, it was very simple and there were all kinds of ponies, not only unicorns like today. Anyway, I found that some of them had horns, some had wings and some didn't have any. I thought that if they could be different yet be friends, they would befriend me too. But they didn't. They started to run away, scared and all. It made me really angry, so I decided to... Make chaos.

- And then you decided to call yourself the lord of chaos?

- Yes, I guess. Well, I never called myself that, the ponies started it and I liked that name. The way they rejected me, I started to hate friendship because I couldn't have it. Celestia and Luna tried to talk to me, they tried to make me see I was wrong, but I didn't listen. They turned me into stone, and you know the rest.

Eris nodded slowly. "I wish I could see you as a friend, really do. But..."

It was no use. Even if she wasn't exactly scared of Discord anymore, she still couldn't stay next to him without feeling nervous. She looked to the window and stood up.

- You know, we should really get going. It's late.

- Sure.

Eris turned around and started to walk towards the door. She then stopped and looked back.

- Discord, where are are you going to...

But he was no longer there.

* * *

- Eris... Eris...

Twilight gently tapped Eris' shoulder, trying to wake her up. The draconequus opened her eyes and saw the purple alicorn in front of her. Then she looked at the window and saw Celestia raising the sun.

- Hey, Twilght. - She said as he stretched - What's up?

- It's breakfeast time. Wanna join?

She didn't even have to aswer. A loud noise came from her belly, meaning she was hungry.

- I haven't eaten in a thousand years, do you even have to ask? - She giggled.

She stood up and Twilight used her magic to make the bed.

- So, did you have any dreams or nightmares this night?

- Actually, I had this dream where you and I had to find a special book in a huge library otherwise we were going to be killed.

- Wow, that's a weird dream to have.

- I guess that after all that reading it was the normalest thing for me to dream about books.

- Oh, did you and Discord find anything useful after I was gone?

- No, not really. But he told me about his past and how he became the "lord of chaos". It was rather sad. Actually, it was very sad.

- Seriously?

- Yes. I never thought I'd ever feel sorry about him.

- And how are things going between you and him? I mean, are you still scared of Discord like you were before?

Eris thought for a while.

- Not exactly, but still he scares me sometimes. I feel bad for it, but I can't help!

- Hey, hey, it's all fine. You take the time you need to feel better. We don't know anything about you, maybe you had an enemie and his voice sounds like Discord's. Or maybe he does know you, and it's just lying about it. I'll look for a spell of honesty later.

- You don't trust him at all, do you?

- Well... - Twilight tapped her chin - It's complicated. He's done too much. After the whole Tirek thing happened, he lost my trust. Even if it looks like now he's learned it, I don't know... Let's say I think it's better to keep our eyes open when it goes to Discord, but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Suddenly, a third voice was heard.

- See? I knew we were friends!

In the next second Discord teleported and lifted Twilight to hug her, but held her upside-down.

- Hey, let me g...

He opened his arms and dropped her, then walked towards Eris.

- Ouch! - Twilight let out an angry moan as she rubbed her head.

- Eris, don't you look just amazing in the morning!

A few minutes ago, Eris was feeling sorry for him. Now, he seemed as annoying as possible and all she wanted to do was pull him away from her. She wished he wasn't such a flip flop. Couldn't he just be nice?

Eris rolled her eyes.

- Thank you. Now, could you please just move away from m...

- Seriously, your eyes even shine like diamonds! - He interrupted and curled up in Eris's body, making her feel extremely unconfortable.

- Discord! Leave her alone! You're scaring her!

In a flash, he teleported to Eris' side and held his hands out.

- Argh, fine. Now, behave yourself! Come on, Eris. We still have to wake the girls up.

- Please, allow me! - Discord said before Twilight and Eris could leave, then he snapped his fingers.

Eris and Twilight looked around, but nothing seemed to happen.

- What did you do? - The purple alicorn asked.

- I just made an alarm clock appear in everypony's room! As soon as they wake up, they'll be teleported to the kitchen. So why don't we get going to meet them there?

Twilight and Eris let out a sigh of conformation.

- Fine, let's go.

* * *

- What in tarnation? - Applejack said and she looked around. A second ago she was laying down in her bed and now she was sitting in the kitchen. She was startled when Rarity appeared beside her in a flash.

The white unicorn had her mane full of hairclips and she had cucumbers in her eyes.

- Rarity?

- Applejack? What are you doing in my room?

- Hun, yah better take those off your eyes.

Rarity's horn started to glow as she levitated the cucumbers away from her face, and she was surprised when she opened her eyes.

- What? Are we in the kitchen? How did I get here? I'm not a somnambulist, am I? That'd ruin my beauty sleep!

Before AJ could say anything, another flash happened and now Fluttershy had joined the group.

- Oh my, what happened?

- Whatever is happening, this feels like magic!

- Do you think Twilight is teleporting us?

Another flash, and Pinkie Pie appeared this time.

- Wow! I was in my bed but then flash and now I'm here! For a second it felt like I was nowhere at all and I know it only lasted for a second but it was so much fun! I wanna do it again! And again! And again!

- Calm down, Pinkie. We don't even know how we all got here.

- Well, I was sleeping, then I heard an alarm clock and when I opened my eyes, I was here. The same happened with everypony? - AJ asked and saw her friends nod in agreement.

- Whatever brought me here could at least have made me look more presentable! - Rarity complained as she used her magic to remove the hairclips and used her hoof to straighten her mane.

- Oh, you ponies are never satisfied! I bring you here so you don't have to walk, yet you find something to complain about!

They turned her heads and saw Discord in the doorway. A few seconds later, Eris and Twilight entered the room as well.

- Thanks... - Applejack said with a frown.

- You're so welcome, AJ!

- Can we eat now? I'm starving! - Pinkie said.

- Wait, where's Rainbow Dash? - Twilight asked.

Discord looked up innocently.

- Maybe she didn't wake up...

- Okay, this is NOT funny!

Everypony looked at the door and saw Rainbow Dash there. She was all wet and shivering because of the cold water falling all around her.

- Rainbow? What happened to yah?

- Well, I'd like to know! - She shook her whole body, trying to get dry - I was sleeping and then a bucket appeared above me and in the next second I was like this! And there was ice in there!

- Discord! - Eris angrily looked at him - You said you were going to wake everypony with an alarm clock!

- They woke up! Isn't it all that matters?

Eris rolled her eyes.

- Do that wicked magic of yours and dry Rainbow! Now!

Discord raised an eyebrow.

- Why don't you do it yourself?

- Because...

- Hey, that's not needed! - Rainbow interrupted. Then she started to fly in circles as fast as she could and when she landed again she wasn't wet anymore - You can call me Rainblow Dry!

But now she had thrown water at everypony around her, except Discord, who had zapped an umbrella when Dash started to fly.

- Ups, sorry. I guess I over did it. - Rainbow said, then she started to laugh.

- Rainbow, it's not nice to wet a lady!

He snapped his fingers and Eris was dry again.

- Thanks, but... I think you should dry our friends too.

- Oh, of course!

He snapped his fingers again and everypony was dry.

- Mind if we eat now? I'm so hungry! - RD asked.

- Sure! - Discord clapped and plates and cups appeared on the table - What would you like to eat, Eris?

- Hum, what about what we want? Does it matter?

- No, it doesn't.

Eris rolled her eyes.

- Discord, it does!

- Ah, fine. So... - He snapped his fingers and they all were sitting around the table, Discord was dressed as a waiter and started to ask what which one of them wanted to eat. The royal cook entered the room.

- We're about to serve breakf... What?

- It won't be necessary. Today we're having a special breakfest!

- Hum, if it's what you wish, sir... - He said, leaving the room.

Discord used his magic one more time, and after that the table was full of food.

* * *

- I think I had never eaten so much in my whole life! - Pinkie said as she laid down in the floor with her hoof over her stuffed belly.

- I need to admit it was fantastic, Discord! - Twilight said with a smile.

- I have to say I loved the amazing food you prepared me.

- It was better than granny Smith's pie! - Rainbow said.

- Hey!

- Come on, Aj. Are you going to deny it?

- Fine, fine. It was incredible.

- Oh, stop it, you all. So, Eris... How was it for you?

She raised an eyebrow.

- It was very good, thanks.

Discord sighed. It didn't matter how much he tried, he always made Eris feel uncomfortable even when he was just trying to be nice. In the night before... He felt like they had shared a moment.

"I told her about my past, for Pete's sake! I had never told anypony about it! And then she acts like that! But why do I care? If she treats me like that, it's her problem! But, well, she's gorgeous..."

- Discord? Discord? Can you hear me? - Eris waved her paw in front of his eyes.

- Hum? Oh, I mean... - He looked to the ponies, who looked at him, confused.

- I told you he was in love. - Rainbow whispered to Applejack.

- Yah know, I think yah may be right. But I think it's just a school pony crush or somethin'. He doesn't even know her! - She whispered back.

- Well, I have to get going. - RD announced - The wonderbolt's show is today!

- That's a great idea! I bet Fancy Pants is going to be there as well. Why don't we all go? - Rarity asked.

- Sure, why not. - Eris shrugged.

- Come on, Eris, this is going to be fun. I'll just wake Spike and we can go.

- Splendid! I'll go get my sunglasses! - Discord said.

- Hold on a second! Does it mean you're coming?

- I wouldn't miss it for the world!

Twilight looked at Eris, and realized they were thinking the same thing.

"Oh boy".

* * *

- Welcome to the Wonderbolts' racetrack! The race starts in half an hour, so get ready!

They all walked through the big stadium as everypony cheered in excitement. They stopped when a certain white unicorn appeared.

- Fancy Pants!

- Miss Rarity, what a pleasure to meet you here. I see you're with princess Twilight and... Who is that?

- Oh, this is Eris, a very good acquainted of ours. Don't mind her, she's not dangerous.

- Hum, pleased to meet you. Now, miss Rarity, how would you like to come with me and join our group? They're dying to know about how you helped to defeat Tirek and about the princesses.

- Sure! If you guys don't mind...

- Go ahead - Twilight said with a smile.

Rarity and Fancy Pants left, going upstairs.

- If this is how you act when you fall in love, I hope I die alone. - Eris said, rolling her eyes.

- Do you think Rarity is... In love with Fancy? - Spike asked, sadly.

Not aware of his emotions, Eris started to say:

- Isn't it obvious? She nearly drools when he's around.

- But maybe they aren't in love, it's just a friendship, you know... She doesn't even know him that long.

- Ha, I may have been a stone for a thousand years, but even I can recognize a crush!

- Well, she wasn't able to recognize Discord's feelings... - RD whispered and AJ smirked.

- I still think it's just a friendship. - Spike said, crossing his arms.

- But...

Twilight cleaned her throat and gestured to Eris, telling her to be quiet. She did not understand, but obeyed and left the dragon alone. Nobody noticed Eris slowly walking away from the group.

- Hey, where's Discord? - Pinkie asked, looking all around.

- He was here just a second ago.

- Talking about me? - He suddenlly appeared out of thin air, wearing many acessories of the Wonderbolts - I was just getting ready to cheer for Dashie's coltfriend!

- Soarin is not my...

- Where's Eris? - He interrupted.

- She's right... - Twilight turned her head and pointed to where Eris was, but noticed she wasn't there - Hey, she was right here.

- Wow, a draconequus must be really good at playing hide-and-seek!

- There she is! - Twilight pointed with her hoof. Eris was sitting with her back on them, a few meters away. She seemed sad or annoyed.

- Yah know, somepony should go talk to her. She seems kinda blue if yah ask me.

- I'll go, I'll go! - Discord said, happily jumping. When the ponies raised their eyebrows in surprise, he straightened and cleaned his throat - I mean, I'll go.

He turned around and started to walk towards her.

- He can't hide his feelings, can he? - Fluttershy asked, giggling.

When Discord was about to call Eris, he watched as a small foal approached her. He was an earth pony and he had a light blue coat, with a darker short mane and bright blue eyes. He also had a camera on his neck.

- Hey, lady!

Eris looked at him and then around, surprised.

- Are you talking to me?

- Of course! Can I take a picture of you?

- Why do you want to take a picture of me?

- Because you're amazing! And I photograph everything that's different and amazing.

- Oh, wow, thank you. Hum, sure, you can.

- Smile!

Eris face changed from sadness to a small yet pretty smile as the little pony took as many pictures as he could.

- Thank you, mister!

- No, I have to thank you, little friend. I really needed a compliment. Also, you can call me Eris. What's your name?

- Ultra Flash. I want to become a famous photographer one day!

- I'm sure you will. - She said and stroke the little's one mane.

- You really think so?

- Of course!

- Thanks, it means...

A green unicorn with a dark brown mane approached.

- Ultra Flash, where are... Oh.

- Hi, mom! This is Eris, my new friend.

- Flash, I really don't think you should...

- She's really nice and pretty! Also, she looks really great in pictures. Well, see you later, Eris! - He said and hugged the draconequus. The green mare looked unconfortable and she wrapped her hoof around the foal's neck and took him away from Eris. He waved happily before going away with his mother.

Eris smiled and Discord, who watched the whole thing in silence, finally touched Eris' shoulder.

- Hey, what are you doing here?

- Oh, hi, Discord. I don't know, I think I should have stayed at the castle. Everypony here just stares at me in fear, it's annoying, I don't know.

- You'll get used to it. Also, that foal wasn't scared of you at all!

- Yeah, kids are adorable.

In that moment, a voice echoed in high speakers.

- Mares and gentlecolts! Get ready for the race and the wonderbolts' show!

- We better get going, let's reunite with the girls. Also, forget those silly ponies. They just can't see how beautiful you are.

As unconfortable as she felt, Eris couldn't help but smile. When he wasn't annoying ponies or standing too close, he was nice.

- Yeah, let's go.

They stood up and started to walk.

* * *

- You go, Soarin!

After making several tricks in the sky, the Wonderbolts' were now on a race. Spitfire was in first place, but Soarin was right behind her. Rainbow Dash shouted as hard as she could, and so did her friends.

- Who is Soarin? - Eris asked, trying to be heard in the middle of so many crazy fans.

- It's the blue stallion, the one with a wild mane! - Twilight replied.

- He's fast indeed!

- Come on, Soarin! You can go faster! We've trained this move!

Soarin started to flap his wings harder, and in the last second he was able to get in first place, leaving Spitfire speechless.

- Soarin won!

- I... I did? - He said, trying to catch his breath.

- You did! - Rainbow flew to his side and hugged him. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly pulled away and blushed.

- I mean... Congradz, dude!

- Thanks, Dash. - He laughed.

- Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess. But don't get used to it, Soarin. - Spitfire said, annoyed, as she received the second place medal.

Everypony else approached Soarin and Rainbow, including Eris and Discord.

- Hey, Soarin, nice moves! - Eris said.

The blue stallion looked at her, and she expected him to run away or feel scared, but instead he just smiled.

- Thanks! I had never won in first place before. And Dash, there's something I wanted to ask you. Why don't we go out tonight, you, me and the Wonderbolts? It could be your chance to become one of us!

- Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! That would be awesome!

- Great! See you at seven, then?

- Sure!

A lot of photographers started to surround Soarin and Spitfire called him.

- I have to go. See yah!

- See yah!

Everypony watched as Soarin flied away. The show was over and all the ponies started to go away. Rarity said bye to Fancy Pants and met her friends.

- Hello darlings. Did I miss something?

- Dash has a date with Soarin! - Pinkie happily shouted.

- What? It's not a date! I mean, come on, all the Wonderbolts will be there too, not only me and Soarin alone.

- I told you he liked you!

- Rarity, he doesn't like me! Not that way. I bet he and Spitfire have a thing.

- I doubt that. - Eris said.

- Why do you say so? - Dash asked.

- Spitfire is that flyer with an orange mane, right?

- Right.

- I don't even know Soarin, but I can tell he is a nice guy by the way he treated me and you. On the other hoof, I can also tell that she is selfish and that she doesn't care for who she hurts if she's doing it to get what she wants. They could never have a relationship.

All the ponies looked at her, surprised and confused.

- What?

- How do you know so much about reationships?

- Hum, I don't know. It feels natural. Maybe it has something to do with my past and I can't remember.

- Yeah, you might be good about others' relationships, but you totally fail to recognize when someone is into you. - Dash said.

- What do you mean?

Before the mare could say anything else, Discord snapped his fingers and Rainbow's mouth disappeared.

* * *

- Ok, now let's see what you're going to wear, darling! You wanna look, hum, dashing on your date!

- It's not a...

Before Dash could finish her sentence, Rarity started to levitate a lot of dresses and press them against the pegasus' body.

- Now, let's see: too colorful, too black, too puffy, not puffy enough, too green...

Everypony was excited to help Rainbow, including Eris.

- Girls, it's no big deal! I should wear no dress at all.

- Of course it's a big deal, Rainbow. - Twilight said - Not only you're hanging out with the Wonderbolts, what could be your chance to become one, but also you're the first one of us to go out on a date.

- Aham, well, I think Fancy Pants' invitation to watch the race with him counted as a date, but well, you're still hanging out with him at night, so yeah.

- No need to be nervous, Dash. - Eris said.

- Nervous? Who is nervous? I'm not nervous!

Eris noticed she was sweating and biting her lips. Rainbow was just pretending to be calm.

- Okay, okay. Just remember, he's just a stallion.

- The stallion of her dreams, yah mean.

- Applejack!

- Are yah going to say he isn't?

- Hum, well, he is pretty nice... But we still don't know if he has a relationship with Spitfire.

- I've told you he doesn't! - Eris crossed her arms - Does anypony ever listen here? It's like the fifth time I said it today.

- We just don't understand how you can be so sure. - Twilight told her.

- Don't ask, but you have to trust me. I don't like that Spitfire.

- You can't not like somepony you don't even know. Besides, she has never done anything to you.

- Actually... - Rainbow started, but didn't finish.

- What, Dash?

- She did said Eris was a creepy and that her mane looked like a bird's nest.

- What? Such a... Argh. Now I have the reason not to like her.

- And you have all the reason! I mean, who could ever insult such a beautiful mane like yours? - Discord said.

Eris blushed, but before she could say anything Rarity spoke up.

- Yeah, your mane is adorable, but don't forget you promissed that you would go to my boutique so I can give you a make over!

- Of course, Rarity. - She smiled.

- Okay, now Rainbow is ready to shine!

Everypony admired in "Wow" as they looked at her.

* * *

Far away from Equestria, in a dark land where the sun never shined and there were storms almost all the time, a third draconequus, called Hatred, was sleeping. He had a black body and black pupils as well. He felt something that made he wake up.

"That can't be right!"

He walked until he was in front of a magic mirror and looked at it.

- Show me the cave!

The mirror started to glow, and soon the image of an empty cave appeared.

- What? Where is her statue?! Where is her statue?!

"In anger he punched the mirror, that broke in a million pieces. In the next second, the pieces levitated and started to fly in circles. After a flash, the mirror was back to normal.

- Somepony saved her! If she's free... If she's free it means I have another chance to take Equestria for myself. I just need to find her. But I have to be fast! If she finds Discord... I'll lose my chance for the second time. No!

He snapped his fingers and left the cave.

* * *

**I am just so sorry about Hatred's name. I couldn't think of anything else. Anyway, some mystery! Wow!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. See you next chapter!**


	4. The book

**Wow, this took so long! I'm sorry about that. I present you all, chapter 4**!

* * *

Rainbow's dress was similar to the one she wore at the gala, but now she was wearing silver shoes and, instead of grapes, her necklace's pendant was the symbol of the Wonderbolts. Also, her fringe was straigh, falling over her forehead. According to Rarity, it would make Soarin notice her beautiful eyes.

- I don't know if I should wear a dress. What if the Wonderbolts want me to perform for them?

- Then yah just take it off and perform it.

- Applejack's right, you wanna look good, don't you? This dress really fits you so well! - Eris admired Rainbow - You are an amazing designer, Rarity.

- Why, thank you, darling! But wait until you see your dress!

Eris seemed surprised.

- My... Dress?

- Of course! Once we go back home I will work non stop to make you the most awesome gown ever created! I mean, if you want, of course.

- Oh, sure! It's just... I can't imagine myself wearing a dress.

- Neither did I - Rainbow answered - and look at me now! I still kinda hate it, but well, it doesn't hurt. Wow, time flied! It's about time for me to go meet Soa... The Wonderbolts. To meet the Wonderbolts.

They all giggled as they left the room and followed Rainbow to the castle's entrance.

- Remember to keep calm. If they ask you to perform, take a deep breath and do your best. - Twilight said.

- And don't worry about Soarin. I'm sure he likes you. - Eris smiled and winked at Rainbow, who rolled her eyes with a smirk.

- Fine, fine. See you later!

Everypony waved as Rainbow left, flying towards the sky.

* * *

- If you excuse me, I'll go have my beauty sleep. Tomorrow is the last day we'll spend here before we go home and I have to look fabulous to meet Fancy! Good night, girls.

The white unicorn used her magic to open and close her room's door.

- I'll go sleep too. Yah know I have to save my energy to apple buck tomorrow.

Soon everypony was sleeping in their rooms, except for Twilight and Eris, who remained in the hall.

- Aren't you going to sleep too, Eris?

- Oh, well, I think I'll make some research. I have to find something about my past. - She looked around - Where's Discord? I was hoping he could help me again.

- Now that you said it, I don't remember if he was with us when Rainbow was getting ready. Probably not. Do you want me to help you?

- I'd love to, but last time you were so tired! I don't want you to be like that again. Maybe draconequine don't need that much sleep.

- Draconequine?

- Plural of draconequus.

- Oh. But I am not tired! I had plenty of sleep last night.

- Are you sure?

- Of course! Now let's to. The sooner we start, the sooner we may find something.

They started to walk through the long halls of the castle. Eris looked to the windows full of pictures and recognized one that showed the ponies defeating Discord, the other one showed them defeating Nightmare Moon.

- So each one of you represent a element of harmony?

- Yes! I am magic, Applejack is honesty, Fluttershy is kindness, Rainbow is loyalty, Pinkie is laughter and Rarity is generosity.

- The white pony is generosity? Really?

- Yes, why?

- I've seen the way she uses Spike's crush to get him to do what she wants. That's just... Selfish. But maybe she is generous sometimes.

- Yeah, about that crush... Poor Spike. But she is generous. You shold have seen her in Manehattan! The way she convinced a mare to be generous as well. It was when she got her key-object.

- Key-object?

- Oh, I think I didn't have enough time to tell you that, hum?

In that moment, a noise came from Twilight's belly.

- Hum. Today we were so excited to help Rainbow that I didn't even have a proper meal. Once that we're not tired, why don't we go to the kitchen and get something, then we sit and I tell you about the keys?

- Sure, seems great to me.

* * *

- And when we gave up the elements of harmony, the tree gave me this weird chest. It had to be open with six different keys, and I had no idea what they were, how they looked like or whre to find them. I looked for an answer everywhere I could, but in the end I found nothing useful.

Twilight and Eris were sitting in the front of the fireplace, both of them had cups of hot chocolate and a few candies.

- And what did you do next?

- I pretty much just let it go. For a while. It was when we went to Manehattan. There a lot of things happened, but in the end Rarity showed to this mare called Coco that being generous is the right thing to do, even if some may use it against you. Coco gave her this beautiful spool, that would be her key-object.

- Ok, but what are those key-objects?

- You see, I'm about to tell you how Rainbow got hers. It was when Spitfire lied to her and Soarin so she would have a chance to win the Equestria games...

- I knew she wasn't nice the moment I saw her. I really hope I'm right about her and Soarin. Oh, sorry, I interrupted you. Carry on.

- It's fine. When Rainbow found out about it, she said that even if her dream was to compete with the Wonderbolts, she was going to stay with her friends. Spitfire decided that the right thing to do was to keep Soarin, being loyal to her team. She gave Rainbow a Wonderbolt badge.

- And this badge was her key?

- Exactly! The next one was Pinkie Pie. There was this party pony called Cheese Sandwich who came to Ponyville. I think we over did it, and we pushed Pinkie aside. In the end they were fighting and Pinkie realized that they should work together instead, and they threw the most amazing party ever seen! Before Cheese departed, he left his favourite rubber chicken to Pinkie as a gift, her key.

- Who was next?

- Fluttershy. Her key was a flower that was given to her by the breezies.

- Breezies?

- Long story. Magical creatures. Their leader, Seabreeze, wanted them to leave as soon as possible, but the other breezies wanted to stay with Fluttershy the longest because she took really good care of them. After a while Fluttershy convinced Seabreeze to be calm and gentle, and in the end, when we had taken them home, he gave Fluttershy a flower.

- I suppose now it's Applejack's story?

- Yes. There were these two stallions called Flim and Flam. They came to Ponyville to sell a tonic that could cure everything. Applejack found out the truth: there was this actor and the tonic was a placebo. She had to lie for a while, what nearly killed her inside. But when she told the truth, Silver Shill, the actor, gave her a coin and promissed to change his ways.

- Wow. So each one of them convinced somepony else to act according to their elements and got a gift from them, this gift being a key to open the chest?

- Yes, that's it. You have an amazing induction.

- What about your key, Twilight?

- That story is...

- That one is the best! - Someone interrupted. They turned their heads and saw Discord, who approached them and sat between Eris and Twilight - You see, her key was a medallion given by myself, right, Princess Twilight?

He wrapped his arm around Twilight's neck and pinched her cheak. Eris raised an eyebrow.

- Are you two, like... A couple?

Twilight and Discord couldn't look more surprised.

- What?

- What?

Discord took his arm away from Twilight.

- Of course not! Why are you even asking that? I mean, I only complain about him!

- I would never date her!

- Sorry, it's just... Sometimes it's how it looks like. I suppose your marefriend is Fluttershy, then?

- What? No! I... I am single! I would never date a pony, it would be too weird!

- How can you think I would date him?

- Sorry, sorry. I should never have asked. It's just that... The way you act.

- Fluttershy is my best friend, just that.

- Well, you do touch Twilight and Fluttershy a lot. Of course you touch me too, but... I don't know. It is weird if you ask me.

- I promisse I won't touch you again.

- Hey - Twilight said - why didn't you obey me when I was the one who asked you to stop touching me?

- Because touching you annoys you and annoying you is funny, princess.

- Of course - She rolled her eyes.

- Why don't you tell me the rest of the story, Twilight?

- Oh, right! Where were we? Hum, when Tirek tried to take over Equestria, somepony decided to help him - She looked angrily to Discord, who pretended he wasn't the one she was talking about - and in return, Tirek gave Discord a necklace.

- A medallion - He corrected.

- Anyway. Because I showed Discord that friendship is the most powerful magic by releasing him and calling him friend, that was the last key. When we put the objects near the chest, we were able to unlock it, and so my castle was born.

- Wow. The most powerful magic of all!

- Has she told her that I was the one who planted the tree of harmony?

- You tried to steal its magic!

Discord gestured dismissively.

- Details, details.

- Then, if Discod helped you to open it, maybe he's conected to the elements in a lower level?

- I never thought about it, but it makes sense. Without all the ponies who gave us the objects, I'd never have my castle. Probably they could be something like the secondary elements! Coco is generosity, Spitfire is loyalty, Cheese is laughter, Seabreeze is kindness, Silver is honesty...

- And I am the element of magic? How ironic!

- I said secondary!

- Sure, sure, I know you are the element of magic, princess. What do you want, a prize?

Eris rolled her eyes. Even if they called Discord their friend, she knew the ponies didn't like him at all. But she wondered if they ever got together just to hang out. As far as she knew, they only reunited when there was trouble. She had been there for two days, but she felt loved. She felt like she could trust the ponies, and Eris wondered if Discord felt the same.

Probably not.

- So, thank you for telling me, Twilight. Now I think I'll do my research.

- I'm going - the alicorn yawned - with you...

Twilight's head slowly fell in between her hooves, with her eyes shut.

- Own, look at her. She's so tired! Would you mind to put her in her bed?

Discord snapped his fingers and Twilight disappeared.

- You didn't make anything bad happen to her, did you?

- Oh, no. She's in her bed right now, sleeping under a blanket, as confortable as it can be.

- Good. Wanna help me with my research?

- Sure! Have you found anything?

- So far, no, I haven't.

- Don't be like that. - He slowly tapped her shoulder - There are still plenty of information to be read.

She smiled.

- Now come on, let's find your past.

* * *

Once again they were in the library. Outside the moon was full, and sometimes they could hear a pair of wings flapping. It was Luna, who flied out there. The only other noise that could be heard was Eris turning the pages of books. She walked through the shelters and grabbed as many as she could, laying them on the table and reading as fast as possible. It was Discord's voice that broke that silence.

- Eris, I found this book!

She didn't seem to notice him once she just kept on reading.

- Eris? - He waved his paw in front of her eyes, and only then she lifted her head and looked at him.

- Oh, hey, Discord.

- What are you reading? Did you find anything?

- Well, not about my past. But I found this interesting book about pony society. Did you know that unicorns are the smartest, pegasi are the fastest and earth ponies are the strongest? Also, it looks like ponies avoid to mix. If a pegasus want to find a mate, it will probably be another pegasus. Like Rainbow and Soarin, or Rarity and Fancy Pants. Wow, that sounds racist.

- Ponies are racist. Unicorns think they're the best, pegasi think they're too good, and those boring earth ponies, well, they tend to hate the other two kinds because they hate earth ponies. They're seen as useless once they can't fly or do magic.

- That's so... Horrible.

- It's just the way it is. They say it changed, but if you look around you'll notice that most couples have two ponies of the same kind. Anyway - He closed the book about pony society Eris was reading and pulled it away - wanna see the book I found or not?

- Fine, let me see.

He gave her a medium book with a red cover. Its title was writen with golden letters and the book seemed brand new.

- "Old prophecies of Equestria". Seriously? Where did you find it?

- It's a magic book, one of a kind. There are only two or three like this one in all over Equestria. No surprise it was so hard to find, it's a treasure! It was hidden under a lot of books in the highest shelter. Nopony knows how those books work, but it won't hurt to take a look.

- Okay.

She opened it. In the first page, she read out loud:

_"And her heart won't be the same  
__When the darkness come at once  
__First one, then six will come  
__To bring her back home"_

- What? - Discord asked.

- Hey, it's about Nightmare Moon! First one: Celestia. Then six: Twilight and her friends! Maybe there's a prophecy about you, Discord.

- I doubt...

Before he could finish, the letters in the book started to move by themselves and a new small poem was there.

- Wow!

She read it:

_"From to life to stone to life once again  
__But as a stone he must remain  
__Unless the hatred is broken apart  
__To bring friendship to his frozen heart"_

- That sounds a lot like you, if you ask me.

- I can't believe it! I didn't know magic books did that. Hey, what if there's one about you?

- Well, I doubt it, but let's try. Ok, so: book, show me a prophecy about me, Eris.

The pages started to turn until they stopped. It was an empty page at first, but soon things started to be written on it.

- Awesome!

When the writing was over, Eris was able to read it.

_"It belonged to you, but he took it away  
__Get it back, that's what you may  
Y__ou don't rememer him, he pushed you aside  
__An old enemie, tells you a lie  
__And if you want to find your past  
__One's true love is its very best"_

She turned the page, expecting to find something else, but all the other pages were empty. She closed the book, and when she opened it again it was back to normal, the prophecy about her wasn't in the same page anymore.

- Fine! The only one thing I find about me and I can't understand what it means! Who took what away? Old enemie? Lie? And most importantly, true love's kiss? That's so last century!

She crossed her arms and slammed her back against the support of the chair, annoyed. Discord laid his hand on her hair and slowly started to stroke it.

- Calm down, Eris. At least you've found something. Soon you'll find a way to decipher what it means.

She sighed.

- Fine, fine. Wanna know, I want to forget books for a while. I'll sleep now. - She gently punched Discord's arm - Thanks for the help, buddie.

- You're welcome.

- See you tomorrow?

- Sure.

She turned around and left the room. When she was no longer there, Discord opened the book and saw another prophecy:

_How long will it take for you to understand  
__That you want her more than as a friend?_

- You're kidding, right?

The writting changed again.

_The book doesn't play_

- Now I'm talking with a book. After that, I'll just go to bed. And I am not in love with her, heard it? - He closed the book and threw it away, leaving the room as well.

* * *

Eris rubbed her eyes as she went out of her room towards the kitchen. She felt like she had slept for days straight, feeling dizzy and it was hard to walk. Suddenly she saw something that looked like a blue smudge. After a second, Eris noticed it was Rainbow.

- Hey, Eris.

- Hello, Rainbow! So... How was it?

- What? Oh, the meeting. It was cool.

- Come on, give me some details! What did Soarin say? And Spitfire?

- Why are you so interested in them?

- Hum, because Soarin and you are made for each other?

- Eris!

She giggled.

- Sorry, Rainbow. It's just... You two are so cute together! I love a good romance.

Dash looked around to make sure nopony could hear them.

- So... What about you and Discord?

Eris didn't seem to understand what she meant.

- Come on, are you going to say you didn't notice his feelings!

- Feelings?

- Yeah, duh. Discord's got the biggest crush on you!

- He does not.

- He does.

Eris looked down and put her hands together nervously.

- You think so? Do you think he likes me?

- I am totally sure! Isn't it priceless?- Rainbow noticed Eris looked worried and stopped laughing - Hey, what's up?

- It's just... Something I read yesterday. A prophecy. About me. It said something about true love, and now that you said it... What if Discord...

Dash looked appalled and started to shook her hooves.

- Oh, no. No. No no no no no. Nope. Discord is not your true love. No way.

- Talking about me? - Discord appeared out of nowhere and Eris blushed.

- For how long have you been there?

- I just arrived. Why?

- Nothing, nothing.

Eris avoided eye contact and started to think. What Dash said made sense, after all Discord told her that it would be too weird if a draconequus dated a pony, so if the prophecy was right, it was obvious that it was about her and him. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Maybe because the idea of dating Discord made her want to puke.

- Eris? - He called.

- Ham?

- Is everything alright?

- Sure, sure.

An awkward silence happened, and it could have lasted forever if the rest of the mane six hadn't appeared.

- Girls! - Rainbow said, in relief.

- Hi. Everything ready for going back home? We leave in a few minutes. - Twilight announced.

- I'm ready! - Rainbow said.

- Great! And when we're the train you're going to tell us every single detail about your date, darling. - Rarity winked to Rainbow.

- It was not a date! It was a meeting!

- Oh, of course.

Twlight approached Eris.

- So sorry that I slept last night, Eris. I wish I could have helped you.

- It's fine. - She smiled - Really.

- Did you find anything?

- Hum, just one prophecy in a magic book. But I'm not sure it'll be useful.

- How was it?

Eris looked at Discord, standing right by her side. She wondered if he also thought that the true love thing was about them.

- I tell you later.

- Hum, fine. I am going to the train station. Anypony else wanna go now?

- I'll go. - Spike said.

Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike and Pinkie nodded in agreement.

- I have to meet Fancy. I promisse I'll be quick, I just want to say bye before we go back to Ponyville. See you in a few moments!

She happily left the room trotting. Twilight shrugged and they started to leave the room. Spike and Eris were walking side by side and he started to say, softly:

- So, do you think she is in love with Fancy?

- I'm pretty sure, Spike.

The dragon sighed.

- But I can always be wrong, you know.

- It's fine.

- Hey, Eris. - Discord called.

- Yes?

- I have a gift for you!

Everypony stopped and looked at them.

- A gift?

- Yes! Close your eyes and open your hands.

When she opened her eyes, there was a book on her hands.

- A book?

- No, a magic book!

Twilight was startled.

- What? I was looking for one of those since forever ago!

- I know! There are only three, one is Celestia's, the other one nopony knows about and this is the third! I spent the whole night looking for it and I found it in an old store outside Canterlot. Now you can read the prophecy whenever you want and new ones will appear when it's time. I thought it could help you about your past and all.

She gave a wild smile.

- Oh my Pete! Thank you! This is the nicest thing anypony has ever done to me! - She wrapped her arms around his neck.

- You're... Welcome...

She quickly pulled him away and nervously passed her hand through her hair.

- Thanks.

Discord smiled.

- You are so welcome. I mean, the only book that had anything about you was a magic one, so I thought that having your own...

- Hey, it's the first gift I've ever received! And I'm glad it was so amazing.

- Oh, well, you're welcome. - Discord didn't know what else to say.

Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other and smirked.

- So... - Twilight said, trying to talk without feeling weird - How about we get going?

- Oh, ham, of course.

- Yeah, sure.

They started to walk again, and Eris opened her book. If nopody asked anything, it showed random facts and prophecies about Equestria. She wondered how Discord knew so much about it, he didn't seem to be the reading type. Mainly when he was eating pages instead of reading them.

- The most amazing fact about this is how the pictures and letters change all the time!

- Eris, you have to let me read this book anytime!

- Of course, Twilight.

- Hey, Discord, can you write a dedication for me in the book?

- A what now?

Twilight explained:

- When you give somepony a gift you write a dedication for them. It's just a phrase or anything to make it more special and to make pony... Or draconequus who got it remember you giving it to them.

Her horn started to glow as she levitated a quill and laid it on Discord's hand.

- But what do I write?

- Anything, just... Think about what you were thinking when you decided to give me a gift.

- Okay... - He thought for a while and started to write. After that, he gave the book to Eris, who started to read.

- A very unique book to a very unique creature. I hope you like it, and more than anything I hope it's useful. From Discord to Eris. Oh, thank you, Discord.

- Oh, that's quite nice of him. - Aj said.

- I think that you can be cute when you're not making a mess of chocolate mild and cotton candy, Dip-cord.

- Did Dash just call me cute?

Everypony looked at her.

- Of all the things that happened this weekend, who else agrees this was the strangest one?

They all laughed and agreeded as they finally left the castle and went to the train station.

* * *

When they walked around Canterlot, all the ponies looked at Discord and Eris. Most of them were scared, some were disgusted but a few of them seemed to be amazed. Eris didn't like it.

They waited for the train when Rarity arrived. She started to tell them about her meeting, but ot wasn't interesting at all. By what Eris heard, that Fancy wasn't in love with Rarity at all, but the white mare didn't seem to notice that. How could she be so blind?

But then, the same happened with her and Discord. Rainbow made it sound so obvious that Eris felt like a fool that she hadn't noticed before, although she wasn't really sure that he was her true love. She barely knew him as it is.

She kept thinking about it when they entered the wagon, and she was so distracted that she didn't even notice when a known foal followed them inside.

The ponies sat together an started to talk, Discord made a bed of a cloud and laid down to sleep. Eris sat down and started to read her book.

- Hey, Eris!

She looked down.

- Hey, Ultra Flash! How are you, boy? - She put the book down and stroke his mane again. As previously, he had a camera on his neck.

- I'm fine. - he sat besides her - Where are you going?

- I'm going to Ponyville. Apparently I'm going to live there now.

- Really? I live there too!

- Awesome, this means we'll see each other a lot then. - She looked around - Where is your mother?

- Oh, she lives in Canterlot. She sent me to Ponyville and I live with my aunties there.

- Why did she send you to Ponyville?

He shrugged.

- She said it was because I needed to meet more ponies like me. I don't know what she meant by "ponies like me" though.

- Oh, Eris! Who is your precious little friend?

- He's so cute!

- I could bite him!

- Hello, I am Ultra Flash.

- Ultra Flash? Are you related to Flash Sentry? - Twilight asked.

- Yes, he's my brother. Everypony asks that.

- Who is this Flash Sentry? - Eris asked.

- It's the pony Twilight's got a crush on. - Rarity answered.

- I don't...

- Wait, I know you! - Ultra interrupted in a jump - You girls are the elements of harmony! And... Princess Twilight! Can I take pictures?

- Sure! - Rarity threw her mane around and smiled.

A lof of flashes were seen as he took pictures of them all.

- Thank you! My teacher is going to love those. Now I have to go to my wagon. See you later!

- Bye, Flash! - They all said.

- Where did you get to know him?

- Oh, he was the only pony who wasn't scared of me. His way of being is just adorable, isn't it?

- He's full of life indeed.

They all kept talking as the train moved towards Ponyville, like if they had always been friends.

* * *

**I don't know why Flash Sentry gets a lot of hate, I like him. Sure, his character wasn't very deep, but because of that we can create anything about him, including a little brother!**

**See you next chapter.**


	5. The place

**A nightmare called "Rainbow Rocks". As most people, I hated Equestria Girls for many reasons, but I think the sequel was even worse. Anyway, chapter five! Zecora is fun to write, but it's hard to find rhymes when english is not my natural language.**

* * *

Twilight tapped Eris' shoulder to wake her up. She didn't remember she had fallen asleep.

- Here we are, Ponyville!

When the train door was open, the group found themselves in a nice, small town. Eris rubbed her eyes and she knew already that she was going to like Ponyville better than Canterlot. She looked around and realized Discord wasn't there. Why did he keep disappearing all the time like that?

- What's wrong, Eris? - Spike asked.

- Where's Discord?

The ponies and dragon looked around.

- I hope he doesn't come back soon. - Rainbow said as she flew out of the train.

Eris sighed and grabbed the book he had given her. She wasn't exactly sad, but... She wanted to talk to him. There were a few things running through her mind since Rainbow had said that he liked her, but was it even true? Eris would never ask it, of course, she just wondered what could happen if it was true. Could he be her true love the prophecy talked about?

She held the book against her chest and looked to nowhere, lost in thoughts. It was Applejack who brought her back to the Earth.

- Yah ok, sugarcube? We gotta go.

- Hum? Oh, sure.

They started to walk and left the train. Even if many ponies stared at her, she felt like they weren't so scared as the ones in Canterlot, making her way more confortable. Could it be because they were used to Discord?

- Does Discord live here?

- No. But he appears from time to time. - Twilight answered - You know where he lives, don't you, Fluttershy?

- Hum, no. - The pegasus denied - I have no idea.

- But... How come do yah write letters to each other? - AJ asked.

- He gave me some magic paper. When I finish writing, they sort of pop and go to his house. I have no idea of his adress.

- Magic paper? Do... Do you think it would work if I wrote a letter to him? - Eris asked.

- Sure, it would! You can go to my house later if you want, Eris.

Twilight started to fly around her friends.

- That's a great idea! Why don't we take Eris to everypony's house in a tour around Ponyville and show her how beautiful her new home is?

Eris had never heard or used the word home as something she owned. She liked it.

- Which one do you want to go first? Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity or to my castle?

- Pardon, dear - Rarity said - but you better go to mine last. I don't want to give you a make over only to have you getting all dirty later in Sweet Apple Acres.

- Okay, fine. You still have five options left, Eris. - Twilight smiled.

Before Eris could say anything, her belly rumbled.

- Guess we all know where yah going now. Sweet Apple Acres! - Applejack said, happily lifting her front hooves.

* * *

Everypony nodded in agreement and left Applejack alone with Eris. The draconequus felt nervous. She noticed that Applejack and Raibow were the ones that most hated Discord. "What if she treats me the way she treats him?"

But Applejack didn't seem to be nervous or annoyed. Well, she was the one who suggested to take Eris to Sweet Apple Acres. With a smile, Applejack started to walk and Eris followed her.

- I sure hope you like apples, because we have the best ones of Equestria here! Just wait until you see all of 'em. Better than that, I'll bake you an apple pie!

Eris forgot that she was worried and allowed herself to give a smile.

- That would be lovely. Twilight has told me you are an amazing cooker!

- Aw, shucks. I sure like it when ponies like mah food. Also, you seem to be a great company. Contrary to another fellow of ours...

- Talking about Discord, I presume?

- Exactly. He can be reformed and all... But I don't know, he's made too much mess if yah ask me.

There it was again. Eris started to wonder if her friends would even approve she and Discord being a couple. If only she could picture them as a couple herself. What if dating him had something to do with finding about her past and who turned her into stone? Thinking about it all the time was getting the best of her. Eris needed somepony to talk to about her feelings, but who could it be? None of the ponies seemed to understand much about romance, although Applejack had appealed to her as the most understanding pony.

- Applejack...

Before she could say anything else, the cowmare interrupted:

- Here we are!

The first thing that caught Eris' attention was the number of apple trees. There were at least ten times more than she could ever imagine.

- Hey - she said, pointing to a corner of the farm - are those apples... Colorful?

- Dear Pete! I was so worried about Princess Celestia's letter that I forgot I was supposed to applebuck the zap apples! Oh my, that means I only have two days left to pick 'em all! I'm sorry, but your tour will have to wait!

- Why don't I help you?

- Of course! Now let's go, time flies!

Eris followed Applejack through a lot of apple trees as the cowmare runned as fast as she could. She entered in a barn and when she got out she was carrying so many baskets that Eris had to pick up those that kept falling. She watched AJ and started to place the baskets around the trees.

- What's up with the hurry? - Eris asked as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

- Those are magic apples. After the fifth day, they disappear. Where's BigMac? He should be bucking!

- Who's BigMac?

- My big brother. We applebuck together.

They heard a voice calling from afar:

- Howdy, big sister! Where were you? Big Macintosh had to go to the town to...

A yellow, small filly with a big bow tied in her red hair was running towards them but stopped when she noticed Eris standing next to Applejack. She turned her head and analized in confusion.

- Discord?

Applejack smirked.

- Noope. Eris. Applebloom, this is mah new friend. Eris, this is mah lil' sis', Applebloom. No need to be scared of her.

A huge smile appeared on the filly's face as she started to walk around Eris looking her up and down.

- Wow, this is amazing! I didn't know there was another! And it's a she! Can I call the crusadors to see her?

- Call the what? - Eris asked, as she turned around trying to keep looking at the jumping filly.

- Calm down, now. Yah may call 'em if she doesn't mind. - Applejack said, pointing a hoof at Eris.

- They're mah friends! They'll be amazed to see yah!

- Hum, of course, why not. - Eris smiled.

- Yey! Thanks! I'm gonna call 'em! - Applebloom said as she started to run away.

- Wow, she's full of life! And adorable.

- Yeah, she is. But I have to apple buck now. I don't know for how long Big Mac will be out and I have to work.

She started to buck trees so fast that Eris couldn't count how many she had kicked already. Then Eris climbed a tree and started to pick apples with her hands and tail, dropping an amount inside of a basket that was down the tree. When she was done with a tree, she jumped to the closest one and did the same time. Due to her snake-like flexible body, she could penetrate the treetops through the branches, what was being pretty fun.

- How yah doing up there? - Aj asked, without stoping bucking.

- I'm doing fine. This is fun! I've... Bucked six trees already!

- Great! But we still have a long way to go. - Applejack said, bucking another tree and making apples fall.

- Do you think you'll be able to pick them all in two days? It seems to be a short time and lots of trees... And without your brother here to help... Isn't there anypony else that could help us? Gotta say, even if I have my tail to help picking, I'm slow and you are just one pony.

- Come on, I can it do even if Big Mac isn't here to help.

- I don't think...

- Is that a challenge?

- No! - Eris held her hands out - I just...

- Sorry. - AJ sighed - Maybe mah problem is that I can't accept the fact that I may not be able to do something. I once got in trouble for that. Hum, twice. There was this time when I thought I could pick all the apples by myself, and this time I couldn't tell 'em that I didn't get any money in a rodeo and decided to run away instead.

- Hey, nopony's perfect. Not even Celestia.

- What in tornation are you saying? - AJ gasped.

- Back in Canterlot, I was reading a book about Equestria. There it said... Ouch - She let out a cry when an apple fell on her head and she rubbed it - There it said the only reason why Luna became Nightmare Moon was because Celestia was too proud of being a princess and didn't give her sister any attention, leaving her alone. Celestia was once selfish, and only then she learned about being kind.

- Wow, I wasn't aware of that.

- Nopony is perfect, but all you gotta do is learn with your mistakes and become a better self.

- Yes, like I did!

Applejack and Eris looked to the right and saw Discord standing there, picking an apple. He then put a straw in it and started to drink, so he crumpled it up and threw it away like the apple was a plastic cup.

- And what are you doing here? - AJ asked.

- I heard Eris' muttering about the amount of apples, and I'm here to help! But don't get used to it, AJ! - He said, before snapping his fingers.

One by one, the apples in the trees disappeared and reappeared on the baskets bellow.

- Ok, what's the trick? - Eris asked - What chaotic, crazy thing is going to happen now?

- What? Nothing! All I want to do is help!

Eris squinted, but relaxed when she noticed it was all in peace.

- Well, thanks. - Aj said, putting a basket full of zap apples on her back - Why don't we go inside and I prepare you some jam?

- Oh, sure!

- Mind if I join you? - Discord said.

Eris looked around.

- Hum, nothing bad happened, so, why not. - AJ said, entering her house - But don't yah dare to try any tricks, sir!

Discord and Eris started walking, when she turned her head and saw an apple with arms and legs running around. She looked to Discord.

- Did you see that... - When she looked back, all she could see was an ordinary apple laying down.

- Discord... - She said angrily.

He looked up innocently with a smile.

- I have no idea what you're talking about.

* * *

- Here yah go, zap apple jam!

Eris started to eat the jam with a spoon, licking her lips.

- Wow, this is delicious! Wanna try some, Discord?

- Not much of an apple fan, I prefer chocolate milk. - He zapped a glass for himself, drinking the glass and throwing the chocolate away.

- What did you... Wanna know, forget it. I forgot I was talking to the Lord of chaos. I can't believe you can even drink in a chaotic way!

He liked the way she said that in happy and not agressive way.

- Rule 63, my dear. If it exists, there is a chaotic way to make it.

- Yeah, like floating the Sweet Apple Acres and turning all the water to ice just so you could ice skate while we tried to save our apples!

- You don't have hard feelings about that, do you, AJ? It was all for good fun!

- Well, it wasn't fun for me, yah know. Yah could have killed my trees!

- They are trees, for pony's sake! They need water for living anyway, they would't die!

- Hey, is that zap apple jam? - Said a raspy voice coming from the window.

- Howdy, Rainbow! Come in!

The blue pegasus entered the room through the window and sat down, grabbing a jar of jam and using her hooves to eat it.

- Well, I have to go to sell this sweet babies. Make yourselves at home! - Applejack said as she left, carrying a basket full of jars of jam. Then she turned around and pointed at Discord - By "making yourselves at home" I mean...

- Don't worry, I won't make anything chaotic here. I promisse.

- I'll keep an eye on him, AJ. - Rainbow said, winking.

- Well, then. Bye! Glad you liked the apple, Eris. And... Thanks for the help... Discord.

- Yeah, yeah, fine.

Applejack rolled her eyes before she finally left. Eris and Rainbow kept eating the treats Applejack prepared them as Discord was just sitting there and looking at Eris. It was when three happy fillies entered the room. Eris knew the yellow one, the other was an orange pegasus with a purple and wild mane and the other was a white unicorn with a curly pink and purple mane. Their jaws dropped.

- I can't believe it! There is another dra... Another Discord!

- And it's a female!

- Draconequus. - Eris told them - And yes, I am a female. My name is Eris, why don't you tell me yours?

- I'm Scootaloo!

- Sweetie Belle. Eris? I think I heard my sister saying something about you... But I had no idea you were a dracone... Draconequus.

- Who is your sister?

- Rarity.

- Rainbow Dash! - Scootaloo said in a jump - I didn't know you were here! - The young pegasus ran to hug the blue mare.

- Hey, kid. Why were you all so excited to come and see Eris here?

- We always thought Discord here was the only one, then Applebloom comes and tell us there's another. We had to see it with our own eyes! You're not going to take over Equestria like he did, are you?

- Sweetie Belle! - Applebloom rebuked.

- No, it's fine. I understand you being worried, after all... - She looked at Discord with an angry look.

- Oh, come on! Do we always have to end up talking about what I did?

- Well, you only turned Ponyville into the chaos capital of the world!

Discord just rolled his eyes and ignored Dash's comment.

- We also wanted to see if we could get our cutie marks in apple bucking. - Sweetie Belle told them.

- Yeah, let's get kicking! Nice to meet you, Eris. - Scootaloo said before she and her friends left the room and went towards the apple trees.

- Hey, kids! Discord's already picked... - But they didn't hear Eris' call. Well, they would see it with their own eyes.

- Good kids. They just need to calm down about finding their special talents. I don't think Scootz will find hers bucking apples. Anyway. - Dash said as she placed a now empty jam jar on the table. - Well, I need to get going. Hey, why don't you come to my place now, Eris? I'll show you what a really awesome house looks like.

- Oh, sure! Where do you live?

- There! - Dash pointed at the sky.

Eris gulped.

- You... You live on a cloud?

- Hum, yeah. Fluttershy must be the only pegasus who lives on the ground. Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go!

Dash, Eris and Discord stepped outside in front of AJ's house. Rainbow was flying in mid air, waiting for Eris to start flying as well.

- So?

- Well, Dash, you see...

Discord put a hand on Eris' shoulder.

- She can't fly.

- What do you mean, she can't fly? She's got wings!

- I do, but... I never flied before. Well, I may have flied before I was turned to stone but I can't remember and I'm afraid that if I try, I'll fall.

Dash tapped her chin and slowly landed in front of the draconequine.

- Hey, why don't we try to teach you? After all, if you have wings, you were born to fly!

- Just because I have wings it doesn't mean I'll be a good flier!

- Eris, come on! Dash is right, this will be so fun! I'll help you, I promisse.

She looked down, unsure, then looked at her wings. She opened them and sighed before closing them again.

- Fine, why not.

- Great! - Rainbow said, happily flapping her wings as hard as she could and flying around Eris - With my lessons, you'll be flying in no time. Ok, let's get this thing started. The first thing you gotta do is spread them out.

Rainbow and Discord showed her how to do, spreading their wings out so fast that a "pop" was heard. Eris tried to copy them, only to have her wings slowly opening, not even synchronously. She tried to straighten them, but if she managed to fix one of them, the other one would close.

- Argh, I can't even open them! - She crossed her arms, annoyed.

- Hey, calm down. You don't have to open them fast, you can do it slowly. I bet you don't exercise them much, hum? Well, close them and open again slowly. Don't think about it, feel it.- Discord said.

Eris sighed and closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind. "1, 2, 3." When she opened them and turned her head, her wings were both open and straight, like Dash and Discord showed her. She nearly gasped when she realized she had done it. She poked them, feeling first the soft feathers and then the harsh bat skin.

- See? I knew you could do it! - Discord smiled, making Eris more confident.

- What do I do now?

- Well, flap them. Like this. - Dash said.

Eris tried, but her wings barely moved.

- Maybe I should try to help. Come here. - Discord approached her - Having wings of two kinds is a little complicated. You have to use them according to what they are good for.

Eris raised an eyebrow.

- What?

- You see - He grabbed her bat wing gently, but she still felt unconfortable. He started to run a finger through it - When it goes to your bat wing, you have to flap it putting more strengh on the tips. The bones of your bat wing are weaker, so you have to concetrate on their tips, get it?. Now, when it goes to your pegasus wing, you have to flap it concentrating on the base, because it has stronger bones.

Her expression remained the same.

- What?

- To sum up: bat wing, concentrate on its tips. Pegasus wing, concentrate on the base. Easy as pie. Although you may want to flap them individually here on the ground first.

- You're kidding, right? It took me forever to open them, I'm not closing again!

- You want to fly or not?

- Fine. - She rolled her eyes and closed her pegasus wing.

- Yes, now concentrate on the tips. Relax the base.

She closed her eyes and tried to do what he was telling her to.

- That's it! - She heard him saying.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that her wing was flapping really fast, as it was the wind itself. A wild smile appeared on her face.

- I did it!

- Yes, now close the bat wing...

- ...and open the pegasus one. You gotta flap it really hard, concentring here. - Rainbow said, pointing at her wings' base.

Eris sighed again and concentrated as hard as she could. She heard a flapping noise and Dash giggling. When she opened her eyes, her pegasus wing was flapping, not as fast as her bat wing but indeed stronger.

- Wow, it is stronger!

- I told you so.

- Why do you think we pegasus are so strong? We have two wings like that! - Dash said, proudly. Discord rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing a small lighting to hit Dash right on the rump.

- Ouch! Hey!

- Discord!

He was laughing as hard as he could.

- Oh, sorry. I just... That is too amusing. Ok, let's go back to your flight lesson. Now you have to flap them together, remembering to keep a balance.

- I'm not sure I can...

- You are a draconequus, I know you can!

Once again she closed her eyes.

"Focus. Base, tips, bat, pegasus. At the same time. If he can, I can."

- Ho ho, that's it! - Discord cheered.

- That's my friend! - Rainbow shouted happily.

When Eris opened her eyes, she nearly died. Not only her wings were flapping, but she was hovering a few inches off the ground.

- I'm making it!

Discord started to hover by her side.

- Now you just gotta fly higher! Let me give you a boost.

- What? No! What if I fall?

- You won't. I won't let you go.

Eris was still hovering and looked around.

- You promisse?

- I promisse! - He made a sigh in front of his chest.

- Fine.

Discord slowly started to push her towards the sky and Rainbow flew by their side.

- That's it, girl. Don't look down. Flying is... Is like dancing! You have to feel it more thank think about it. And, Eris, you might wanna open your eyes.

- I can't! I'm afraid of highs!

- Afraid of highs? Highs are awesome! You won't fall, we're not even that high! Open your eyes! - Discord said. Eris could feel his hands holding her shoulders. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a cloud right in front of her face. She lifted her hand and touched it.

- Wow... This is awesome.

- It's not as hard as you thought, is it?

- When she turned her head, she saw Discord hovering a few meters away. She realized she was flying by herself.

- Hey, you said you wouldn't... Wait a minute. - She looked down to make sure her feet weren't touching the ground. They weren't - I'm flying? I am flying! Discord, Rainbow, I am flying! With no help! Wow!

She started to spun around and give pirouettes in mid air, through the clouds. Even if there were some moments when she nearly fell, she kept flapping her wings. Her mouth was filled with something that felt like cotton candy, and when she opened her mouth, she spit small pieces of cloud as if they were smoke.

- They tickle inside your mouth! - She laughed, layind down on a cloud and passing through it. She fell for a second before opening her wings again and gaining altitude, flying back to in between Discord and Rainbow.

- I knew you would like it!

- Yes, but I'm still a little afraid of highs... Maybe we could go back to the ground now...

- No, we can't go back! Not now, I haven't showed you my favourite thing to do when I'm flying! - Discord said.

- Showed me what now?

- Just come with me!

- But... What if I fall?

Discord flew closer to her and hold both her hands, causing her to blush.

- If you fall, I'll be there to catch you. I promisse.

- You promissed you wouldn't let me go, but you did.

- Fine, I pinkie promisse.

Eris smiled, and Rainbow was about to throw up with all that fluffy mush.

- Wanna know... I will... Make it rain on Twilight's head. See yah! - She then flew away as fast as she could, and in the next second Eris and Discord were alone.

- Ok, so... What's your favourite thing to do when you're flying?

- Come with me.

He started to fly higher and higher, she gulped and followed him.

- Too high?

- No, I'm fine...

- And remember, I'm here.

- Ok...

She looked down and was nearly hypnotized by the view. Down there, the rivers and trees looked like a painting. Time didn't seem to exist, and she finally understood why Discord liked to fly. She felt free, like if there was nobody keeping her grounded - what was true. She opened her arms, like she could hug the sky.

- I suppose you like it?

- Like it? - She spun around her own body - I loved it!

- Then just wait until you see... There it is!

Eris opened her eyes, and found herself in front of a dark mountain with a dark cave.

- Why did you bring me here?

- Shh. Come with me. - Discord said, lading on the cave.

She did the same, but the cave was too dark and wet. The ceiling was so low that if she stayed fully upright her horns would touch it. She followed Discord inside, until he stopped in front of a big rock and started to push it.

- Discord what are you... Oh, my!

When the rock finally moved, it revealed a beautiful island. The sunlight was bright and there was a rainbow in the sky. The sea was so clean that Eris could see the seabed, even if she was at the top of the mountain, many meters above.

- Discord, I... I can't believe!

- I knew you'd like it.

- How did you find this place?

- I used to hide here many years ago. Before I was... Turned to stone. Nothing lives down that island, what made this the perfect place to think and hide. The mountain is too high, the only way to get here is fly, but not even the pegasi can make it. They can't take the wind. Now come on, I wanna show you my favourite thing to do!

He started to hover in front of her, outside the cave. She was standing, and looked down. The cave was really high, it looked even higher than when they entered it. She gulped.

- I don't feel...

- If you fall, I'll catch you.

She smiled.

- Fine. - She gave a small jump and soon she was flying outside the cave, next to Discord. He started to fly towards the rainbow, and she did the same.

He stopped when he was a few inches away from the rainbow.

- This isn't an ordinary rainbow. It's magic. It's solid! - He touched it to show her - And it's really slippery!

- Wait, you're not going to...

Before she could finish her sentence, Discord sat on the rainbow and told her to do the same. She slowly flew to his side and gulped as she sat down.

- Wow, it really is slippery!

- Told yah! No all you have to do is...

He pushed her and gave himself a boost, causing them to slip down the rainbow.

- Yeah!

- Ahhh! We're gonna crash! - Eris said terrified when she saw that the rainbow's end was in a pile of rocks.

- This is the funniest part! You have to jump out before the ride ends, and you fall in the water!

- What?!

- Like that!

When Eris was about to crash the wall, Discord pushed her and then he jumped off the rainbow. After a second of falling, they finally hit the water. Eris thought her heart was going to explode.

- I'm alive, I'm alive, calm down, I'm alive. - She said as she started to fly and tried to dry herself.

- So soon? The water's great! - Discord said, swimming.

- Yeah, thanks. I'm not really into swimming. - She sneezed - We better go home now, you know.

- If it's what you want, sure. - He flew up and snapped his fingers.

When the flash was gone, Eris found her and Discord flying outside the cave. The sun was going down.

- Let's go home. - He said.

- How did you find this place?

- I... I don't remember. I think I was too young. Must have been a little after I learned how to fly. Oh, and... Can you not tell anypony about it? It's sort of my special secret.

- I promisse I won't. And... Thanks for showing me your special place.

- Showing a special place to a special one! After all, you are special!

He put his finger on her chin and she blushed, turning her head and pushing him away, unconfortable. She did not say any other word, and the rest of their road was in total silence. Discord couldn't understand.

"Good, I've ruined everything! We were doing so well!"

He sighed and just kept flying. After a while, he hovered in mid air and pointed down.

- There is Twilight's castle. I think you will be crashing there today, right?

- I suppose I will. Aren't you going to go there with me?

- No, I have... I have something to do. Bye, Eris. - He said, sharply, before turning around and flying away.

- Discord...

But he was too far away to hear, or at least he pretended he didn't hear her. Eris felt bad for that. She shouldn't have been so rude after what he had done. She was going to apologize later. Finally she started to fly down and landed in front of Twilight's door, knocking it.

- Oh, Eris. - The purple alicorn said as she opened the door - Your room is ready. What were you doing? It's late!

- Well... If only you knew. - Eris smirked and looked up, before entering the castle after a confused Twilight.

* * *

- Who is knocking at my door? Oh, what a surprise, it's Discord! - Zecora said when the draconequus flew inside her house.

- Yeah, yeah, I know you rhyme.

- Do you want to talk to me? Maybe sit down and have some tea?

- Hum, I don't really like tea, but I will sit down.

- I feel you have some fear, perhaps is that what brings you here?

- Fear? Do you know that you're talking to the lord of chaos?

The zebra sat down and held her hooves out.

- Ok, I won't suggest it again. What is it you want, then?

- Well... I suppose you're not aware that we have a new draconequus in Equestria.

- Eris? Yes, I've heard about her. But why do you care?

- Well, you see, I... I want her to accept me as a friend, but there are times when she confuses me! I don't know how she feels about me, because sometimes she's scared and sometimes she seems to be accepting, only to change her mind in the next moment! What should I do?

Zecora tapped her chin.

- You're saying you want advice because you don't understand what you have to do to have her as a friend?

- The lord of chaos doesn't need advice! I just... Want a tip, that's all.

- Fine, I shall give you then. But first, let me read your hand. - She hold his lion paw between her hooves and looked at it.

- What can you see there?

- New feelings are appearing on your heart, and that's a good start. But she doesn't feel the same, what is a big shame. You should try something new, even turning into a better you.

- What now?

- She doesn't want the lord of chaos, that scares her to death. To win her heart, show her you regret.

- Oh, stop that thing and speak english! What's that about? Do you want me to change who I am? I can't do that!

- Well, if you can't be a new you, try showing her your point of view.

- Showing her... Zecora, you are a genious! Oh, and if you tell anypony that I came here...

- No words will be spoken about you being here, asking advice or loving her.

- I don't need advice and I am not in love with her! I just... Want to be kid to her and have her as a friend! Ok?

Zecora nodded in agreement as Discord left her house, slamming the door.

She laughed when he was gone.

- Oh, if you were to know where this is going to go...

* * *

**I spent, like, my whole sunday writing this. Thanks heaven my big exam is done, I may have free time from now on. Now: Starting to write another chapter of Frozen ever after! Oh, sorry about the poor rhymes of Zecora. I did my best, but... They still suck.**

**See you next chapter.**


	6. More mysteries

**This took kinda long because I lost the original and had to rewrite it. This chapter is mostly dialog. Chapters like this are boring, but necessary. Also I hated the fact that Twilight has a castle now. Her old library was just so much more interesting and original, but oh well. Enjoy.**

* * *

_- What are you going to do now? _- Said a raspy and echoing voice inside of Hatred's mirror.

- Find Eris.

_- Oh, great. It's not like if Equestria was gigantic, it will be easy to find her! Why didn't I think of that!_

Hatred was standing in the middle of a forest, in the dark of the night. The trees were so high that he couldn't even see the moon. Not that he cared for that. He walked to look his reflection. The image moved by itself.

_- _Calm down. I can feel when big magic is used. If she gets even close to the elements... I'll feel it.

_- Yeah, you and Discord. What if he is next to her already? What if he finds out about the elements and use them to take over Equestria?_

- If the spell I made worked right, he doesn't remember about Eris. I have time, but still I have to rush. I can't be sure about anything. But that weak Eris is too stupid to do something, and so is Discord.

_- You say that like if you couldn't remember they've defeated you already!_

- They didn't defeat me! There were no winners! They may have ruined my plans, but I ruined their chances of reuniting again!

_- Right. That was a neat move, I admit, but you know what will happen if they get to reunite! You'll lose your chances... Again._

Hatred slammed the water and didn't answer.

_- Why all the hatred, Hatred? Is it because Discord took Eris from you? _- The reflection said in a mocking tone, crossing his arms.

- He didn't! You weren't even there to see what happened!

_- I am your consciousness, fool! I may only be able to talk through this mirror, but I live inside you. We are the same. I see what you see, I feel what you feel, and I know what you feel about Eris and Discord..._

- And what do I feel about them, mirror? - Hatred asked, raising an eyebrow.

_- You wanted Eris for yourself. You may think you only want her because of her element, but you want her for the sake of wanting her too._

Hatred shruged.

- Can't blame me if she's pretty.

_- And for Discord, you hate him not only because he defeated you, but because she prefered him. You're jealous because he, not you, was her..._

Feeling like he had had enough, Hatred snapped his fingers and the mirror disappeared in a flash, back to his cave. He looked up and felt the cold wind through his body, like he was going to freeze. His mane was fluttering and his teeth were chattering, the noise they made annoyed him.

There was nothing left to do, except rest and wait for the sun. He snapped his fingers again and found himself inside a cave near to the forrest where he was. Canterlot could be seen in distance, with all its shimmering lights and the castle. Hatred made an angry expression when he remembered about Celestia and Luna.

"Enjoy your peace, princesses. When I find Eris, I shall take what should have been mine long ago..." - He thought before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

- So, Eris, are you tired? Do you want to go to bed? - Twilight asked as she levitated a candlestick and guided Eris through the corridors.

- Actually, no. I'm not very tired. Are you going to sleep now?

- Oh, no. I slept on the train when we were coming back home earlier. I was doing some research. Also, this castle still confuses me a lot and I spend a lot of time tryng to find my room sometimes. I miss my old home.

- What happened to it?

- Tirek and Discord, that's what happened. Fine, I guess that Discord didn't have that much to do with my home being destroyed, but I still can't believe he betrayed us like that. Well, anyway, wanna join me at the library?

- Sure. Where is your dragon friend Spik?

- Spike. He's sleeping. Baby dragons can't stay up much long. - She giggled - How was it with Applejack?

- Aj didn't have time to show me around. She had to pick and sell those colorful apples.

- The zap apples! We forgot about them! She'll never make it in two days, and there's only one day left! We have to...

- Calm down, Twilight. Discord picked up all of them for her.

Twilight stopped walking and just stared at Eris with an empty empression on her face.

- As in Discord, Discord?

- Yes.

- The lord of all things chaos?

- Yes.

- You're kidding, right?

- Hum, no. He made a magic and zapped all the apples. Also, look at this! - She said, opening her wings and flying around Twilight - He and Rainbow taught me how to fly!

- Eris, that's amazing! You learned in a single day?

- Yes! Oops - After flapping her wings wrongly, Eris nearly fell. Once she was flying right again, she went back to the groud and folded her wings - Bat, tips; pegasus, base. - She repeated to herself.

- What?

- Once I have two different wings, I have to flap them according to what they're good for. If I flap them wrongly, I fall. It's hard, but I can make it.

- You know, the fact that you learned in a single day can mean that you already knew how to fly, only didn't remember it. Usually it takes baby pegasi weeks to get off the ground.

- Well, I'm not a baby. Did you know that draconequus are born without wings?

- Really?

- That's what Discord told me.

- Talking about him, how are things going? Are you still... Scared?

Eris took a deep breath and looked up, thinking.

- If I don't think about it, I don't get scared. He can be a nice fellow sometimes. But sometimes, when I think about that voice inside my head... And when he acts in an annoying way, I just can't stand him.

- I understand. He can be annoying, really annoying sometimes. And I don't get why he helped Aj. I mean, he never showed up at Sweet Apple Acres before, and for sure he never helped anypony. Why would he help... - She stopped talking and looked at Eris one more time.

-What?

- Hum... It could be that your presence was the reason why he was acting so nice towards Aj. Maybe he noticed that you are afraid of him and is trying to change that.

- But why would he even care for what I think about him?

- Well... - Twilight looked down, avoiding eye contact.

Eris' eyes widened.

- Oh, no, not you too! You also think he likes me, don't you?

- Eris, calm down. Discord was the only one of his kind for such a long time, and then you show up. It's just... It would be no surprise if he liked you. Also, Discord has a certain... Admiration for beautiful things, and not only you're a draconequus, but you're also beautiful. And the way he looks at you and... But we could always be wrong, you know.

Eris bit her lip.

- Twilight... There's something I read on my... My book! Where is it? I think I left it at Aj's house! How could I...

- Eris, it's right there.

She turned around and saw it over a table.

- What? But how?

- Magic books always return to their owners. Whenever you need it, it's going to appear near you.

Eris quickly grabbed the book and opened it, all the pages were empty. She closed her eyes and whispered:

- Show me the prophecy about me.

The prophecy slowly appeared in a page of the book, and Eris sighed.

- What is it, Eris?

She closed the book and turned to Twilight.

- Can I do some research with you, Twi?

- Sure! The library is right there. Come with me.

They started to walk again, Eris was carrying her book as Twilight dropped the candlestick and opened the doors that leaded to the library. It wasn't as big as Celestia's, but it was impressive. Twilght started to levitate the candlestick again as she entered the room, followed by Eris.

- This is where I study. You can sit whenever you want. - She said, sitting down on a pillow and opening a book in front of her hooves.

Eris looked around, reading the titles of the books she saw.

- You wouldn't have a book called History of Equestria, would you?

- Actually, it's the one I'm reading right now. - She lifted the book she was reading so Eris could see its cover.

- Oh, fine. And what's this?

- It's our diary. We write on it whenever we learn a new lesson.

- Can I read it?

- Sure! Actually, you could start writing on it too!

- Thanks, but for now I'll just read.

She grabbed the diary and sat besides Twilight. She opened it and started to read. The candles glowed softly as the moon gloomed outside, and she read all the wonderful things about friendship those six ponies learned.

- Wow, can Rainbow really learn things as she flies?

- She can, isn't it awesome? We all learned a great lesson that day, mainly me.

- Did you know that she calls you "egghead" when she writes about you?

- Of course she does - Twilight shook her head.

They both went back to their lecture, until Eris remembered about her magic book. She turned her head and saw it laying besides her, where she had left it when she sat down. When she opened it, the prophecy about her was still there.

- Twilight...

- Yes? - The alicorn replied without even putting her book down.

- Well, there is this prophecy about me in the book...

Twilight finally put her book down, revealing her face with a raised eyebrow.

- Yes? - She repeated, this time sounding a little more insterested.

- And... It's kinda confusing... What do you think it means?

- Let me see. - She said as a purple aura covered the book and it flew all the way from Eris' hand to in front of Twilight.

She tapped her chin as she read the words outloud.

- It belonged to you, but he took it away... Get it back, that's what you may. Hum... It looks like you lost something really important. - Her eyes moved from side to side as she read the rest in silence - Perhaps this old enemie took this thing from you, and it has something to do with your lost of memory. What could it be? A book? Or maybe it could be some kind of diary?

- Well, I don't remember any object, so it could be anything...

Twilight looked to the book one more time.

- You don't remember him, he pushed you aside... - She turned the pages, read the prophecy again and even looked in the book's cover - I don't get it, who is "him? There is no other clue, nor name, not even a tip!

- I know - Eris sighed - I was hoping this book could help me, but it only brought even more questions! It looks like there was somebody else that had something to do with my past, but who?

- Hum... You know, I was thinking here. Maybe this "him" was the one who turned you to stone. After all, Celestia said she wasn't responsable for that. But then again, the only magic powerful enough to do that is the magic of the elements of harmony, and only we can use them. There's something fishy going on...

Twilight closed the book and crossed her hooves in front of her.

- And that last line... - The alicorn said, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't scare Eris.

- About the true love. Yes, that's what concerns me the most. After a few facts, I... I think the book talks about Discord and me. I mean, who else could it be?

- We can't be sure, Eris. But... I have to admit it could be. Although the book can be talking about another couple who has something to do with you...

She looked at Eris and knew they were thinking the same thing. The prophecy was indeed about Eris and somebody else. There was no denying about it, but could it be Discord?

- But how can it be when I despise him? I... I can't imagine myself being with him, it's just disgusting! I may find him nice sometimes, but that... Just no!

A few tears started to appear on her eyes and she burried her face in between her knees. Twilight's ears were down as she stood up and tapped Eris' shoulder.

- I understand this can be frustrating and that you feel sad. And I need to be honest with you: there is a chance that we may never find about your past. But there's also a lot of possibilities about it! You can eventually remember, or there may be a book about it or we can even get to know who is this "him" your book tells about. In every way, I hope you stay happy, and we'll be always here to help you.

Eris lifted her head and wiped the tears before looking at Twilight. Without saying anything, she wrapped her arms around the alicorn's neck, who returned the hug after some surprise.

When they pulled away, Eris smiled and yawned.

- Wanna know, I'm kinda tired. I would like to sleep now.

- Sure - Twilight returned the smile. She started to walk again and Eris followed her through the castle rooms.

- Wow, this place is fantastic!

- Wanna know, in the morning I will give you a tour.

- Don't you have any royal business to do?

- I do, but not so many. Usually all I have to do is help ponies who are not getting along very well. I am the princess of friendship, after all. I don't really like being a princess, though. I mean, now I have so much attention and everypony treats me differently, like if I was better. I hate it. Sometimes I miss being a regular unicorn.

- Everything has its ups and downs. I'm sure there's something about being a princess you enjoy.

- Well, it feels great to help ponies. Also, thanks.

- For what?

- Every time I meet somepony new, they treat me like I was made of gold. Like I was special. You noticed I was a princess because of my wings, but you never really treated me like one. Thanks.

- Ha, you're welcome. I felt like you'd like it, I don't know. I just "feel" a lot of things, like, I don't know how or why, but I know them. I just wish I knew why it happens.

- It can have something to do with your past. It can be another clue!

Twilight smiled and stopped walking when they finally arrived at Eris' room.

- This will be your room. I hope you like it!

Eris' jaw dropped when Twilight opened the doors. The bed was huge, with silk sheets and big pillows. The furniture was purple and blue. The starlight entered through a big window and lighted up the room. Even the curtains seemed to shine.

- Wow! This is my room? Like, my room? - Eris said, looking around.

- I suppose you like it?

- I love it! - She said, falling backwards on the bed - Thank you, thank you, thank you!

- It's nothing, really. I just thought that if you're going to live here, you should have a confortable room.

Eris sat up and looked to Twilight, who still stood up in the doorway.

- Am I going to live here?

- Well, if you don't like the idea...

- No, no, no, no! I like it, I just didn't expect you'd accept it. You hardly know me as it is...

- Oh, come on, it'll be a pleasure! This castle feels rather lonely sometimes, it'll be great to have some extra company. Besides Spike and Owlicious, I mean.

Eris raised an eyebrow.

- Who?

- Who! - Someone repeated.

- What? - Eris looked around and Twilight giggled. Then, a brown, small owl landed on Twilight's head.

- This is my pet, Owlicious.

- Ow, how cute!

- Who!

- You! - She laughed.

- Ok, I'll leave you alone to sleep now. See you in the morning!

- See you. Good night, Twi.

- Good night. - Twilight slowly closed the doors and left Eris alone.

The draconequus made herself confortable and looked at the window, seeing the full moon outside. She smiled and sighed, closing her eyes. She had a feeling of belonging now, with her friends and having a place to call home. She felt lucky. In that short period between closing her eyes and finally falling asleep, Eris felt for the first time that her past didn't matter that much.

* * *

Twilight started to walk towards her room, being careful to avoid Spike from waking up. When she was on her bed, she pulled out a diary from under her pillow. It was her own personal one, that nopony knew about.

She used her horn to cast a light spell. Owlicious opened out his wings and Twilight got a feather to use to write.

- Thanks, buddy - she whispered and started to write.

_"Eris has been here for almost 4 days now, and so far things seem to be fine. She is shy at first and sometimes she can be a little too scared or pensative, but it probably has to do with the fact she doesn't know her past. I feel like that disturbs her a lot, and I can understand why. On the other hoof, when she smiles, it's extremely contagious.  
__I still don't know how the others are going to react about her, but they don't seem to have any problem with her. Same goes for Discord. In Canterlot, when me and some of my friends entered the main room to find him, Applejack and Rainbow in that cotton candy mess, I noticed that when he saw Eris he quickly cleaned the place up. I, for once, think he likes her, what makes perfect sense. Even if it's Discord. That could mean the prophecy is in fact about Discord and Eris. I do believe that she will like him eventually.  
I noticed that somehow I feel like they're made for each other, but why? I didn't feel it about Shining Armor and Cadance. Actually, I've never felt this way before. Maybe Celestia also thinks like that. I'll write a letter to her in the morning asking if she has any ideas about why we're having this presentiment. Or maybe it's just me and I misunderstood what Celestia meant when she said 'meant to be'."_

Twilight used her magic to open a drawer and pulled out a notepad from there. Once it was in front of her, she wrote "Write a letter to the princess" and stuck it in her wall besides her bed, so she wouldn't forget. Then she was back to her diary.

_"The true love thing wasn't the only mystery. I have no clue about who was the 'him' it talked about. It seems that 'him', whoever he is, has some kind of connection with Eris, a bad connection. After all, it said 'an old enemie, tells you...'. Could it mean that this old enemie, or 'him', whatever, is coming back anytime soon? And what lie is it?  
What if he's dangerous? We don't have the elements to defeat him! What if this he has some kind of plan to take over Equestria? And what about Eris? What does she have to do with this 'him'? Could he be some kind of relative she doesn't remember about, a brother, perhaps?"_

Twilight shook her head and closed her diary. It was enough. All those thoughts were starting to give her a headache. She was determined to decipher all she could about that prophecy, but as everything else about her life, she knew it was not going to be any easy. She opened a new parchment and wrote down a list of the main questions she had in mind.

1. Why can't Eris remember about her past?  
2. What was taken away from her?  
3. Who is 'him'?  
4. Is he going to come back? In fact, why was he gone?  
5. What lie is he going to tell?  
6. Why do I have this weird feeling that Eris and Discord are going to stay together even if she hates him?

She read her list again and again, trying to make things any clearer, only to fail. Eris was right, that prophecy brought even more questions. But Twilight had had enough. She rolled up the parchment and put it under her pillow, beside her diary. She then yawned and laid down, trying to empty her mind. A lot of studying awaited for her in the next day.

- Good night, Owlicious.

- Who!

It was the last thing she heard before finally allowing herself to get some rest.

* * *

- Time to wake up! - Twilight said, using her magic to pull Spike's blanket.

- Oh, Twilight. - He said, looking to window and covering his eyes - The sun has just raised!

- Yes, and we have a lot of things to do today. I need to send a letter to the princess right away, so I need you. Come on, get up!

- A letter? - He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes - What is so important that you can't even wait a few minutes?

- Something she needs to be informed about. - Twilight said, lifting a piece of paper on which she had written.

Spike scratched his head.

- Usually I am the who who writes it...

- Oh, hum, it's just that... I was in the mood for writing. - She said, faking a smile. Twilight was terrible to create excuses.

Spike shruged and got up.

- Okay, it's ready! Here you go, send it.

The dragon approached the alicorn and grabbed the letter.

- What's it about? - He said, starting to read it.

- Nothing! - Twilight said, quickly using her magic to roll the letter - Nothing. Just send it.

- Wow, fine... - He said, finally using his dragon breath to turn the letter into smoke and saw it fly away - Done!

- Great. I sure hope she replies it soon...

- You look worried, Twilight. What's happening?

She smiled and laid a hoof on his shoulder.

- Nothing, really. I don't even know why I'm worried. Now come on, let's call Eris and have breakfeast.

- Wait, Eris is here?

- Oh, yeah, you were sleeping when she arrived. She's going to live here from now on!

He frowned in confusion.

- What's wrong, Spike?

- Are you sure it's a good idea to let the queen of chaos live here? I mean last time Discord was here he...

- Wait wait wait wait! - Twilight interrupted - What did you call her?

- Hum, queen of chaos...

- Why would you call her that? She doesn't even like chaos! Also, if Discord is somehow the king of chaos you meant that they're married so why would you even suggest such a thing when she hates him?! - Twilight was shouting and looking Spike in the eye awkwardly close, what confused him. He pushed her away.

- Twilight, are you sure you are ok?

She shook her head.

- Yes, I am. Let's just go call Eris. And... Don't call her that way again. She doesn't really like Discord.

- Oh, ok, sorry. I just thought that once she's like Discord, she'd also create chaos and all.

Twilight gulped and looked around before finally asking:

- Spike, do you think that Eris and Discord have... Some kind of bond?

- Well, I was kind of thinking that she was his girlfriend until you said she doesn't like him.

- What? How can you think that? He met her, like, four days ago!

- Sorry, sorry. I just... Thought it, I'm not even sure why.

She sighed and forced a small smile. "Then it's not just me... Although maybe Spike just thinks it because she's a draconequus too."

- Why don't you go to the kitchen and see what we have to eat, while I call Eris?

- Got it! - He said, before happily going to the kitchen as Twilight kept walking towards Eris' room. Once she was there, she knocked the door.

- Eris, are you up?

No reply. Twilight slowly opened the door and looked through the small crack, seeing that Eris was on her bed, sleeping. She entered the room and approached, tapping Eris' shoulder.

- Eris, wake up. We have a lot of things to do today!

The draconequus slowly opened her yellow and red eyes, only to close them again and rub them as she sat up. She then looked at Twilight.

- Hey, Twi. Good morning.

- Good morning. Now get up, we have things to do.

- Things? - She said, sitting on the corner of the bed - What things?

- Well, first I have to show you around the castle, remember? You need to know the place you're going to live from now on! Then around ponyville and we show you all my friends' houses. You just need to decide which one you wanna go first.

Eris looked down and crossed her arms.

- What's wrong, Eris?

- Twilight, do you really think it's a good idea? I've seen the ay they treat Discord. You and Fluttershy seem to be the only ones who actually don't hate him... But she likes him way more than you do.

- No argument against that. But what's the problem?

- It's just... What if they don't like me? What about all the other ponies? Maybe I should just stay here all day searching about my past.

- Look, even Rainbow likes you. She may have freaked out when she first saw you, but she's given you flight lessons, right? And if even she is willing to give you a chance, I say you don't have to worry. Also, you and Aj got along quite nicely, didn't you?

- We didn't talk that much! She could be just faking to make you happy.

- Hey, Aj would never fake. She is honest all the time. So, don't worry. We're going to give you a tour and soon it'll be like we've been friends since ever!

Eris' belly rumbled in that moment.

- But we better have breakfeast before that.

- Agreed.

She got out of bed, and they both started to walk towards the door and left the room, Eris looking around all the way down.

- Wow, I didn't see how big this castle is at night! The ceiling is so high!

- Hey, you know, once you're hungry we can go to Pinkie's place and have some cake! How does that sound?

- Hum, I don't know... How does Pinkie feel about Discord?

- Oh, she's nice. She likes my chocolate rain, but she isn't really my fan.

Eris and Twilight looked at each other in shock before turning their heads and saying at the same time:

- Discord?

He was sitting on his throne, reading a book. Twilight recognized it.

- Hey, that's my diary! Give it back!

She tried to use her magic to take it, only to notice it wasn't working.

- What? My horn! - When she looked to Discord again, she noticed he was eating cotton candy and using her horn as a cone - Discord!

- Oh, come on, I just needed a cone! Also, I don't know why you write so much about this Flash Centry. I don't find him so good looking as you make him sound.

Twilight blushed and sighed annoyed.

- Give it back - Eris said - The horn and the book!

- Geez, you're starting to sound like Fluttershy. Ok, ok. I can never have fun.

He snapped his fingers and things were back to normal. Twilight tapped her head and saw her horn back, relieved.

- And where's my diary?

- Back to under your pillow, your super secret place.

She face hoofed.

- What do you want?

- I just happened to hear that you are going to show all your friends' houses to Eris here. Well, I came here to invite her to go see my place! I am your friend too, affer all. Right?

- Eris doesn't want to go! - She spoke up.

- Well, why don't we let her tell us her decision? What will it be, my dear.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

- I thought he had talked about the touching.

- Oh, sure. - He said, moving away - But I still need your answer.

- Well... - She looked up and tapped her chin. The idea of meeting the place the lord of chaos called home seemed interesting, and he hadn't showed it not even to Fluttershy. It didn't take Eris long to notice that she was the only pony he actually trusted.

- So? - He asked one more time.

- I... I'll go.

Twilight couldn't be more surprised.

- But, Eris... You can't expect me to let you go with him after the things you told me!

Discord raised an eyebrow.

- What things?

"So he didn't read what I wrote about Eris on my diary. Good." Twilight thought, relieved.

- I can handle this, Twilight.

- But why are you even willing to go.

- Come on, don't say you're not curious to see how his house looks like?

Twilight shruged and nodded, still unsure. She walked to Discord.

- If anything happens to her...

- Wow, what do you think I want to do? Lock her in a dungeon? I'll just show my house to her!

Twilight sighed.

- Fine. Just...

- I'll be back before you know it.

Twilight smiled.

- Shall we, my dear? - Discord said, clapping his hands and making a door appear in a flash. When he opened it, Eris and Twilight covered her eyes, due to the fact that inside the door all that could be seen was a bright light. Discord made himself sunglasses. Eris gulped.

- You can enter it, nothing bad is gonna happen.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, entering the door and disappearing through the white light. Discord followed her and closed the door. When he did it, it disappeared in a twirl. Twilight sighed, and when she turned around Spike was running towards her.

- Twilightt, what happened? I heard this funny noise and... Where's Eris?

She tapped the dragon's head.

- She'll be back soon, Spike.

"At least I hope so", she thought, before going to the kitchen to have breakfeast and try to spare her mind a little and leaving a confused Spike behind her.

* * *

**Next chapter I'll describe what I imagine Discord's home must be like. I think it will be fun! See yah there!**


	7. New thoughts

**I'm loving to write this fic! I thought a lot before writing this chapter, I hope it's not rushed or anything. I can say this is my favourite chapter so far, because - fangirling intensifies - so much Discord and Eris interaction! Not to mention it was really fun to imagine where Discord lives and how his house looks like. This is what came to my mind. I know, I know, some of you may read this chapter thinking something like "wtf", but hey, this is the fun part of writing: extrapolate our imagination!**

**Besides, I never read any fic about Discord's house, so it allowed me to create my own without any references from other authors.**

**Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

- Wait, wait, wait. You let _who_ go _where_? - Applejack asked.

- Discord appeared and said he wanted to show Eris his house. Well, she said yes.

- But how did you allow her to go? - Rainbow asked, angrily pointing at Twilight.

- I am not her keeper! I tried to warn her, but if she decided to agree there was nothing else I could do!

- Hold on now, Rainbow. - Applejack said with the colorful tail on her mouth, pulling her friend back to the ground - Twilight here is right. Eris is an adult and she has all the right to choose where she wants to go! If she wanted to visit Discord, Twi had nothing to do with that!

- I don't see what's so wrong. It was very nice of him to invite her. - Fluttershy said, smiling, causing Rainbow to face hoof.

- Seriously, Fluttershy? You still defend him even after what's he's done? Have you forgotten about Tirek?

- Well, he said he was sorry.

- And you believed him?

- Rainbow, you trust Eris. Why is it so hard to trust Discord? - Applejack asked.

- Girls, stop! - Twilight said - As AJ said, Eris is an adult. She can go whenever she wants. And I am just as worried as you, but I have to trust Discord won't do anything bad to her.

- He has no reason to, Twi. I wouldn't worry about that.

- How can you be so sure about that, Aj? - Rainbow said, looking the farm pony in the eye.

- Darling, please. - Rarity said, looking at her own reflection in one glass table and admiring her mane - Why would he harm her when he's so clearly trying to impress her?

Everypony else stared at her.

- What? You're going to say you didn't notice? It's so obvious that he likes her.

- Likes her? But... Maybe he just wants to be nice. - Twilight said, trying to convince herself more than her friends.

- Well... He was being pretty nice when she was in my farm.

- And he does compliment her a lot, even when she's not around. - Fluttershy said.

- And he can totally make it rain chocolate milk and come on who wouldn't like to have a boyfriend who can create cotton candy all the time I mean duh it's delicious!

- Hold up, hold up. - Rainbow said - Boyfriend? You guys don't mean that they are going to, like... Be a couple, right?

- Well... - Four voices said. Twilight seemed pensative and stayed in silence.

- You can't be serious!

- Girls... I have had this weird sensation since Eris came. I can't explain it, but it's like something was telling me that Eris and Discord are a couple. I don't know, I just feel it. Any of you happen to feel the same way?

The ponies looked down. Applejack was the first one who spoke up.

- I thought I was the only one.

- Sometimes I do... - Fluttershy whispered.

- Me too, but that isn't weird, right? - Pinkie said.

- Oh, I also thought it was only me! But Twilight, why do we feel this way? I mean, I know that he likes her, but that doesn't explain this sensation we're all having... Except Rainbow.

- I honestly have no idea. If only princess...

In that very moment, Spike burped and a green smoke came out his mouth, revealing a letter. Twilight used her magic to grab it. She opened the parchment and her eyes quickly moved from side to side, a concerned expression on her face.

- Anything wrong, Twilight? - Fluttershy asked.

- No, not really. You see, this morning I sent a letter to princess Celestia about this weird sensation, but I was nervous because I thought that it was just me. Now I know that you feel the same way, I'm starting to think this may not be just a common sensation or a coincidence. - She then started to read the letter out loud - My dearest Twilight Sparkle, it's great to know you feel the same way. This information wasn't relevant so far, but now you need to know that when two or more creatures share some kind of very strong connection it can be felt by others. It's more or less like the passive magic that allows pegasi to walk on clouds. For example, you and your friends share a connection because of the elements of harmony that can easily be felt by me and everypony else when you're all together. The fact that you all saw the same rainbow when you were kids and got your cutie marks with its help, for example, only shows how connected you are and have always been.

Those memories made the ponies look to each other and smile, then they looked at Twilight and nodded for her to carry on her reading.

- I also feel the same way about Eris and Discord. Although it is very weird considering that they don't know each other. This could have something to do with her past, Twilight. The prophecy you told me about sounds serious, but we can't be sure. Still, I want you and your friends to be ready for any kind of emergency. Keep me informed. Yours, princess Celestia.

- Emergency? - Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

- Prophecy? - Rarity asked.

- Eris' magic book mentioned a "him". I have no idea who it is, but if my hunch is right, it could be that we're about to face a new enemie.

- But why it now?

- Somehow "he" has to do with Eris. I don't know how, why... I don't know anything and it freaks me out! - Twilight said, banging her head against the table.

- Come on, Twi. It's not your fault. And this "him" may not even de dangerous... Right?

Twilight lifted her head and looked to her friends. They seemed apprehensive and waited for an answer that Twilight could not give. She bowed her head and sighed again.

- I don't know. The prophecy didn't make things any clearer. This can be nothing at all... And at the same time we can be about to face a disaster. I'm sorry girls, but I have no idea.

- Whatever are you talking about, darling?

- Yeah, Twilight, you don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.

- And I tell you more: whoever this "him" is, we'll kick him out if he dare anything bad against us! - Rainbow said, smiling and waving her fist.

Twilight allowed herself to smile. She remembered when she thought princess Celestia was going to send her back to Canterlot because she hadn't written a letter in time. She had to admit she could get a little out of control when she wasn't sure about something.

- Thank you, girls. Well, I guess all we have left to do now is wait. I don't know when Eris is going to come back.

- Why don't we go to the library and help you with your research, dear? Do you think that could help you to calm down?

- You would do this for me?

- Of course! Right, girls?

All the ponies nodded as they started to go to the library. Twilight smiled and concluded she was the luckiest mare in the world.

* * *

- What the...

Those were the first words Eris said when she entered Discord's house. Well, it wasn't exactly a house. It was more like a land... Where rivers were made of chocolate milk, the clouds were made of cotton candy and the sky wasn' blue, but a green-ish color instead. The ground wasn't flat and it was like walking on a giant pink and black chessboard.

All kind of crazyness could be found there. There were castles made of giant cards, floating things, even a chocolate fountain upside down. There was this cloud upside down, and the chocolate rain went up instead of down. All the furniture was floating, and most of it was upside down as well.

- That's it. I'm hallucinating. - Eris said.

- Oh, come on, this is nothing. You should have seen how Equestria looked like when I took over it. I was like this, but with floating buildings all over! Oh, and ponies screaming, so scared! It was priceless!

Eris looked up and saw Discord looking down at her from a cloud. When she looked behind her, the door they had used to enter that land was gone.

- So, what do you think? - He asked, eating a bit of the cloud.

- Where... Where are we?

- Well, in my home, duh.

- I know, but... Where? Where in Equestria? Is this near Canterlot or anything?

- Oh, well, we're not exactly _in _Equestria... But in an inter-dimension area. We're everywhere and no where at all. Get it?

She looked at him wondering if he was serious.

- No.

- Let me try to explain this way - He suddenly was wearing a teacher outfit with glasses and Eris was sitting on a desk. He snapped his fingers and a blackboard appeared behind him, and he started to make drawings as he explained - Imagine the universe as a cake.

- A cake?

- Don't interrupt the teacher. Yes, a three-tier cake. Equestria itself is in the lowest one, here. The highest one is a world called "Earth", where creatures called "humans" live.

- Humans? - Eris asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Oh, I gotta take you there one day. Twilight has some friends there and well, those creatures are weird. But they don't have any magic, and it's funny to trick them with it. Moving on, as I said that world doesn't have any magic. Equestria, on the other hand, is full of it. We're in the middle of both worlds, where the balance is kept... Until I moved here and as you can see, I added a little more magic.

- So... We're above Equestria and under Terph?

- Earth. Yes, more or less. If you think about the tiers, yes, we're in the middle. But it's not as simple as that, you see. There's a lot of magic involved, magic that only a draconequus can handle. This is why I can't bring anypony here but you. The balance is too delicated.

- Yeah? And what would happen if you brought Twilight here?

- Hum... The magic inner her is strong for being an alicorn. It wouldn't be a disaster or anything, but... A few buildings in Equestria could be turned upside down and maybe some pegasus would be turned into earth ponies or unicorns. Maybe some small things could happen with the humans too. It would take a lot of magic to clean that mess.

- Well, you enjoy chaos, I think you'd like if anything like that happened.

- Of course I would! It would be the funniest thing! Can you imagine if it happened to Dashie? - He then snapped his fingers and his wings disappeared, and now he was wearing a rainbow wig like Dash's mane. - "Oh Pete, my wings! I am so lost without them, I am so awesome but not without my wings! Boo hoo!". Oh, my, that would be priceless!

Eris rolled her eyes.

- Why don't you bring ponies here then?

- Because the lack of balance could affect me too. I don't know what could happen to me. Nothing THAT serious, I guess, but I don't want to risk.

She frowned in confusion.

- But what am I doing? I'm not Twilight! - He snapped his fingers and soon the desk, his oufit and the blackboard were all gone - Sorry for all that. You're my first guest ever, I shouldn't be doing all this egghead stuff!

- No, it's fine...

Before she could say anything, he snapped his fingers and soon she was sitting in front of a big table. Contrary to everything else in Discord's place, it was normal. There was a napkin tied around her neck.

- Discord? What is that for?

He appeared behind her, dressed as a waiter.

- You are my guest, my dear, and I want you to be satisfied here! I suppose you're hungry after leaving Twilight's house without eating at all, right? Just tell me what you want, and I'll make it!

She smiled.

- Really?

- Of course! Anything for my adorable guest!

She blushed. All those compliments flattered her, but made her unconfortable when she remembered who was saying them.

- I don't know... It can be anything, really. I don't want to give you any hard work.

- But, Eris, it's not hard work! I can create them snapping my fingers! Just say!

- Hum, ok... I would like... To have sandwiches.

- Say no more, my dear!

He clapped his hands, and Eris saw the empty spot on the table in front of her be filled with a plate with a sandwich.

- I hope you like peanut butter and jelly!

- Oh, sure. I am starving! - She said, grabbing the food and bitting it.

- I told you, you're my guest and I want you to get what you want. Now, I think I'll have some cotton candy and chocolate milk. What would you like to drink?

Instead of answering, she looked at him and then she looked to the chocolate milk river and the cotton candy clouds above.

- Hellooo? - He said, trying to catch her attention.

- Discord... What's that about chocolate milk and cotton candy? Why do you always do that? I understand it may be your favourite food, but... Why not other things?

His eyes widened and he scratched the back of his neck.

- Oh, well, you see... -He sighed - You still remember when I told you about my parents, right?

- Sure...

He looked to his hands, unsure and seemed to be sad. Eris looked at him, waiting for his answer.

- I don' even remember how they looked like. But one thing that I do remember is that, whenever I had a nightmare, whenever I was sad or scared... My mother always made me cotton candy and my dad, chocolate milk. It's the only thing I remember about them and well, I guess that eating it keeps the memory alive and makes me happy. It reminds me that there was a time in my life when I wasn't alone.

Eris looked down, bitting her lip. She wished she hadn't asked something that brought back such memories.

- You're not alone, Discord. What about the ponies, Fluttershy and all of them? - She said, trying to make him smile.

- Yeah, right. - He stood up and walked away from the table, turning his back on Eris and crossing his arms - Besides Fluttershy, nopony actually likes me. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, even Twilight! They just accept me because they have no other option! They never invited me to come over, they ever actually want my company. When Fluttershy took me with her to that picnic on the day we met you, they all did nothing but complain. They don't like me, and I know that. They don't like my chaos, but it's a part of who I am.

Eris stood up and slowly approached him, looking around.

- I think this place is amazing.

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

- You do?

- Yeah, I mean... Where else could we ever find a cloud that makes it rain chocolate milk? And more, it's like living a dream. This is where the impossible comes true! I like it!

He blinked.

- I think I made you a spoiled sandwich and it's affecting your brain...

- What?

- Nothing! It's just that nopony ever said anything nice about my chaos before.

- Well, I can understand that. You see, ponies may not like when you do an unwanted chaos over their place. It can be... Annoying.

- Ugh, I knew you were going to say something like that.

- No, it's not that... Look, hum... Is there anything that annoys you?

- Well... - He said, looking to his tail - I hate it when ponies step on my tail. They do that more often than they should.

- So, just imagine if there was somepony who loved to step on your tail and did that all the time just to have some fun. You wouldn't like it, would you?

He looked up and held his hands out.

- Fine, fine. I get your point. Still, they don't even give a chance to me!

- Look, being assertive is fine and good, but sometimes you just make them feel unconfortable. You should try to be nicer, talk to them. Show your true self, I bet they'll be willing to befriend you. After all, they gave me a chance!

- But it's different! You're beautiful and sweet, and look at me! I'm nothing but a hideous creature!

His annoyed expression slowly faded into a embarassed one as she looked at him in shock. He turned around and looked down.

- I mean...

- You... You don't believe that, do you?

He nervously rubbed his hands as he sighed.

- Just look at me. You may be a draconequus like me, but we're totally different. You're beautiful and good looking! On the other hand, I am practically a monster.

- Discord! - She started to fly and approached him, laying her hands on his shoulders - Why do you say such a thing? You're not a monster! You are...

She took her hands off his shoulders and pulled back, slowly landing and folding her wings. Discord raised an eyebrow.

- I'm what?

She sighed.

- I don't know what you are, but I know what you're not: you're not a monster. And you shouldn't let anypony tell you the opposite.

Eris forced a smile as Discord gave a small one as well.

- Thank you. It really means a lot to me. You know, when I was a statue on that garden in Canterlot a few foals and fillies would laugh at me and say so many things that... I think I started to believe them. It was one of the reasons that made me angry about ponies. Not only they were scared, but they also laughed a lot. I felt bad.

- I believe that the reason why they didn't laugh at me was because they were used to your looks. Otherwise they would laugh at me too. Remember that book about pony society I was reading? You told me yourself that ponies can be harsh. Twilight and her friends seem to be nice and just fine, including about you.

- Hum, you're right. I really needed to hear that. Thanks.

Eris felt similar to when she and Discord were on the library and he told her about his past and his parents. Thos moments let her know that there was more about him than the moments he was being annoying. She smiled and started to fly, looking down at him.

- Why don't you show me around?

- Of course! - He said, flying up and hovering by her side as he guided her in a tour through his home.

* * *

- And this is it! This where the lord of all things chaos lives.

- Oh, my. - Eris said, landing and trying to catch her breath - This place is way bigger than it seems to be at first sigh.

- This is a magical place, my dear. Nothing is as it seems.

- Discord... Does every draconequus have magic?

- Of course! Why are you asking that?

- Well, because... - She looked at her hands and snapped her fingers, only to have nothing happening again.

Discord's eyes widened.

- You can't make magic?

- Not as far as I know. Maybe I just don't have it.

- You do! I just need to show you how to do it, and you'll be making your own chaos in no time! Hum, sorry, I forgot you don't like cha...

- That seems awesome.

He gave a wild smile as he flapped his wings as fast as he could due to the excitement.

- Oh, this will be so great! I never had a partner in chaos before! It will be great to have double chaos...

- ...as long as we don't annoy anypony. Deal?

He rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded.

- Deal. Now let's get started!

He snapped his fingers, and they were teleported in a flash. Eris looked around, not recognizing the place.

- Where are we?

- In the old castle of the two pony sisters, not that far from ponyville. Celestia and Luna lived here before they moved to Canterlot, and once it's abandoned, I thought it was the perfect place for us to practice.

- Why couldn't we just practice at your house... Land... Inter dimensional... At that place you live?

- Are you kidding? You're new at making magic. I have no idea of what could happen if you lost control, and I wouldn't be able to fix any mess in that place. I've told you, the balance is too delicated!

- Fine, fine. So, how does this thing work?

Discord rubbed his hands and approached Eris, starting to walk around her as he spoke.

- You see, a draconequus magic can do amazing things. We can create objects, teleport, remove things and body parts without affecting them, change our shape... The sky is the limit! Actually, I dare to say our magic is even stronger than the alicorns' one. They must be more powerful, but we have stronger magic!

- Strong and powerful don't mean, like, the same thing?

- No, hum, how can I explain... You see, Tirek had to feed off the others' magic to gain strengh. When he stole the alicorns' magic he got as powerful as it could be. But when he stole my magic, his power got stronger. Get it?

She blinked in confusion.

- Let's just say that Celestia could never remove Twilight's horn to use it as a cotton candy cone and then give it back as if nothing had happened, while we can do it easily.

- Oh, I think I get what you mean now. So, when do we get started?

- Right now, my dear! - He said, then he disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind her.

- What are you doing? - She asked.

- Look, you have to concentrate here. - He touched the top of her head.

- How can I concentrate on a part inside my head?

- You just do. It's where our magic is. Now, you have to think and concentrate before you make anything, it doesn't just happen. If I close my eyes and think about nothing at all...

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, but nothing happened, like when Eris tried.

- Oh, I see. But how do we make it, then?

- You have to decide what's going to happen. You have to picture it on your mind before you try to make it real. More than that, you have to concentrate it here. - He said, touching the top of his head in the spot between his horns.

- I don't think I can do it.

- Of course you can. I know you can!

He was so excited that Eris thought he even sounded like Ultra Flash when she said he was going to be a famous photographer one day. She smiled, but still felt insecure. Discord noticed and approached her.

- Look, I know you can. I'm not going to rest until you learn it! Now, why don't you just give it a try?

- Fine, fine. So... What should I do?

- Hum... - He looked around - It has to be something simple for your first time. Something that doesn't require much magic or effort, and that can easily be undone in case it gets out of control. Ahá! Go over there and try to change the color of that wall.

She turned around and walked towards the wall, until she was only inches away from it. She imagined it purple and closed her eyes, snapping her fingers. Eris didn't dare to open her eyes, certain that she hadn't got it right, until she heard Discord's voice.

- You did it! You did it!

When she opened her eyes, she face a no longer grey wall. Now it was blue.

- I did it! But... I had imagined it purple, way different from this.

- Don't be so harsh on yourserf. For a first try, I'd say it's very good! I thought you wouldn't make it, or that it would take way longer. Soon you'll learn more. Do you think you can turn the wall back to its original color?

- I don't know, but... Let's try.

She closed her eyes once again and imagined the wall grey. When she opened her eyes, the wall was back to normal. Eris smiled at her feat.

- Wow, you sure learn fast. You know, the fact that you learned so fast can mean that you already knew how to make magic, only didn't remember. Same goes for flying. When I was young, it took me weeks to learn how to concentrate my energies on the right spot of my head, and you made it easily!

- Yeah, that's what Twilight said. - She sighed - Discord, I probably had a whole life before I was turned to stone and lost my memory. What if I had friends, or even relatives, and can't remember them?

She slammed her back against the wall and slid to the ground, covering her face with her hands, trying not to cry. Discord hated to see her like that. He sighed and approached her.

- If you had friends or relatives... They'd be looking for you.

She sniffed.

- How can you be so sure?

- Who wouldn't look for you? Well, if I was your friend and lost you, I'd spend my whole life trying to find you.

Eris smiled, and so did Discord. He held out for her, and she got up with his help. As they looked at each other, they didn't seem to realized they were still holding hands. It took them a few minutes to realized that and let each other go, blushing.

* * *

Far away, inside the cave Hatred had been using as a home, he slept in the deepest sleep when he woke as his body started wriggling all over. When it stopped, he shook his head and reflected on the vibe he had just had.

- Now what was _that_?

He turned his head and saw Canterlot in the distance.

- I must find them... Before it's too late.

He opened his wings and left the cave, flying away.

* * *

Twilight and the girls were reading when they heard someone knocking the door.

- Any of you are expecting anypony? - The alicorn asked.

Her friends shook their heads as Twilight used her magic to open the door.

- Eris! You're back! - She said, running towards her friend to hug her - Don't be silly, you don't have to knock, you live here now.

- Eris! - All the other ponies and dragon said as they ran towards her.

- What did you do?

- Where does Discord live?

- Did you have fun?

- Was his house pretty?

- Was it awesome? He didn't hurt you, did he?

Eris looked at the ponies ho surrounded her. When they calmed down, she started to say:

- Of course I'm back. But this is your house, and I'd fell like a thief coming in if I didn't knock. Yes, it was pretty fun and no, he didn't hurt me. For the other questions, I have longer answers if you still want to know.

- Duh, we want to know everything that happens between you and Discord! - Rarity said.

- And I'm curious to know what his house looks like. - Fluttershy said.

- Oh, you won't believe when I tell!

- Why don't we all sit down on the kitchen and eat something as you tell us about it?

Everypony nodded in agreement as they started to walk.

* * *

- ...and that's why he didn' give his adress to Fluttershy: because he doesn't have one! He lives in an inter-dimentional land, and well, he added his touch if I can put it like that. It was enormous! And it had all kinds of crazy stuff. It was like living on a dream, a very crazy dream. Pretty much everything was upside down, and there the rain went up, to the sky!

- Did it rain chocolate milk there? - Pinkie asked.

- Yes, it did!

- Inter-dimensional land, hum? Very clever. - Twilight said, tapping her chin - I'd like to go there one day...

- Oh, well, that won't be possible. - Eris said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

- What? Why not?

- The balance there is very sensible. Only a draconequus can go there without causing any disaster. We're the only creatures who can handle that amount of magic. At least that's what he told me. Oh, talking about magic, Discord taught me some tricks today!

- So you can make magic! - Rarity said.

- Yes! I guess every draconequus can.

- Why don't you show us some tricks? - Pinkie asked.

- Well, I rather not to. I'm still very insecure about making it when Discord's not around to handle any mess I may make. Besides, I didn't learn any good or funny trick. All I did was change the color of a wall in an old castle. After that... He just brought me home.

The truth was that after that moment when they were holding hands, Discord and she had gone back to his island. Now that she could fly better, they had spent a great afternoon using the magical rainbow as a slide. Not even Pinkie Pie would be able to describe how much fun that had been. He also showed her how to water skate, and he could make the most impressive maneuvers. When she tried to make them, she fell on the water.

With the memories on her mind, Eris started to giggle softly.

- What are you laughing at, Eris?

- What? - She said, shooking her head, suddenly remembering where she was - Oh, nothing. I just... Had so much fun today.

- So... No more bad feelings about Discord?

- Honestly, I didn't feel bad about being by his side one single time today. I guess that's over.

Twilight raised an eyebrow and smirked, looking at her friends who did the same.

- Well, it's getting late. We better get going. - Rarity said.

- Me too. Some apple buckin' to do tomorrow.

- Gotta rest I guess. I have to be at the Wonderbolts academy tomorrow.

- I have to go too. - Fluttershy said.

- I could stay and have some more hot chocolate... But I guess I'm tired.

- If Pinkie's tired, that must mean it's very late. - Twilight giggled.

They all went to the door, Eris and Twilight waved goodbye as they watched the girls leaving. When they were all gone, the draconequus and the alicorn turned around and closed the door, walking through the corridors towards Eris' room. Twilight gulped ad said.

- So... Eris... About that true love thing...

- You were thinking about that too, weren't you?

- Yes, I mean... Now that you like Discord...

- I never said I liked him. I just stopped being scared, that's all.

- Sure, but... Do you think it's possible that it may talk about you and Discord?

- I don't think so... I just stopped being scared, it's not like I was in love or anything.

- I understand. Well, see you tomorrow?

- Sure. - Eris said, stretching and entering her room. She laid on her bed - Goodnight, Twi.

- Goodnight. - Twilight said from the doorway, using her magic to close the door and turned around, going to her own room.

Eris made herself confortable and closed her eyes, only to open them again.

"Me and Discord?"

She looked up innocently, giving a smile before finally falling asleep.

* * *

**All I have to say is... He he he.**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Advice

**Ok, things I don't recommend: writing three fics at the same time, mainly when two of them are big. That's the main reason why it has been a while since I updated this one, and I'm sorry about that. My lastest MLP fic, "A change of mind", has taken all my writing time. If you like this one, you should read that too.**

**Well, anyway, I present you chapter 8!**

* * *

Twilight opened her big purple eyes as the first sight of sunlight appeared outside. After yawning and rubbing her eyes, she got out of her bed, being careful enough to avoid Spike from waking up and happily galloped towards Eris' room to wake her friend up. As she approached the door, she was surprised to realize it was open. Once she was on the doorway, she could see that Eris' bed was empty and the draconequus was nowhere to be found.

- Eris? - She said, entering the room and looking around - Where are y... Ah!

Before she could even realize what was happening, Twilight found herself laying on the floor.

- I'm sorry, Twilight!

It was Eris' voice. When Twilight looked up, she found her friend dangling from the chandelier. When she looked ahead, she found that the floor had been turned to soap.

- What happened here? - The alicorn said, trying to stand up and shaking her hooves to get rid of the soap. When she had straightened up again she attempted to walk, only to fail. Her right hoof slid to the left and her left hoof slid to the right.

- Why don't you fly instead? - Eris asked from above.

- Oh, right. - She said, uncrossing her hooves and flapping her wings. Soon she was hovering by Eris' side, who was still clinging to the chandelier - What happened here? Did Discord do this?

- No, at least I don't think so. I woke up and found the room like this! Do you think you can undo it?

- Well... - Her horn started to glow and a bright light filled the room. When it was gone, the floor was still the same.

Twilight looked down, worried.

- Looks like I don't have powers against your magic.

Eris remembered Discord's words saying that their magic was stronger. Now she knew it was true.

- But I didn't do this! I woke up and when I tried to stand up I felt something cold and weird under my foot. I thought it could be some kind of big insect or animal and that startled me. Next thing I know, I was up here, but not longer after that I realized it's just soap.

Twilight stared Eris.

- What?

- Why are you still clinging to the chandelier when you can just fly?

- Oh, right. - Eris released the chandelier and started to fly, waving her arms to keep the balance. She started to slowly go down until she was hovering a few inches above the floor. She noticed that the floor wasn't covered in soap, it was made of soap. That could only be made by magic - How do you think this happened?

Twilight flapped her wings and landed slowly, using her wings to keep the balance as she walked around the slippery ground. She attempted to tap her chin, but when her hoof stopped touching the ground she nearly fell again.

- Are you sure you didn't do this?

- Of course I am! I woke up and it was like this, I told you.

- Well, Discord did something very similar once, and if it wasn't Discord who did this, it can only be you. Didn't you say he taught you some magic yesterday?

- All I did was change the color of a wall! I'm not able to clean this, I don't even know how I could have caused this! Unless... Oh, boy.

- What? - Twilight asked, starting to fly again when her attempt to approach Eris by walking failed.

- I did dream about Discord's house last night.

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

- So what?

- The part that I liked the most on his house was this part where the floor was made of soap

- Why was that part your favorite? - Twilight interrupted.

- Oh, skating on it is really fun.

- You _are _the same species of Discord, alright. But what does it have to do with this? - She said, looking down.

- Well, I... I dreamt about that a lot. Now I know I can do magic, but I have no idea how to control it. I think... My dream may have caused this.

"This will be harder than I thought", Twilight thought as she rolled her eyes.

- Hey, what's happening heeeeeeeeeeere... - Spike said as he entered the room running, but slipped and slid when his feet touched the soap ground. He only stopped when his body hit the wall.

- Spike! Are you ok? - Twilight said, flying towards him and hovering above the dragon.

- Ouch... - He said, rubbing his head. He blinked and sat up, looking around - What happened here?

Twilight wrapped her hooves around Spike's waist, lifting him.

- Let's get out before anypony falls again. Later we figure a way to clean up this mess.

She and Eris flew towards the door. Twilight left Spike safely on the ground and landed besides him. Eris closed the door and landed as well, sighing in relief when she noticed the rest of the castle seemed to be normal.

- Are you sure you can't make it? You are a draconequus after all. - Twilight said, smiling at Eris.

- I don't even know how my magic works!

- Didn't Discord teach you about how to make it?

- Well, yes, but...

- Come on, what could happen? Just try it.

- Fine... - She closed her eyes and imagined the room in its natural form, with a normal ground, and snapped her fingers. Then she opened the door.

- Eris, you made it! The floor is no longer soap...

- Where is the bed? - Spike interrupted.

When Twilight looked ahead, she noticed that not only the bed, but all of the room's furniture was missing. She looked at Eris, who was looking up. Twilight looked up as well, and her jaw dropped when she saw the furniture hovering near the ceiling, all of it was upside down.

- Yeah, we better call Discord to make this right. - Eris said, stepping out the room and closing the door again.

For the first time, Twilight agreeded that Discord was the best option.

* * *

Eris and Twilight were outside the castle. The prior was sitting on the stairs, the latter walked from side to side on the doorway, impacient. After a few minutes of waiting, Discord arrived. He flew down from the sky, wearing a green hat with flowers, a pink stripped scarf and holding an umbrella and a brown suit case. Twilight wondered if he would always wear that when visiting them.

- Waiting for me, I presume?

- Phew, you came. - Eris said, standing up and walking to him once he had landed - I'm glad you came so fast.

- Well, if princess Twilight here called me, I suppose it must be some kind of trouble. You know, usually friends call their friends to have some tea, or relax, or listen to songs, or just talk, except when that friend is Discord. It's only trouble when it goes to me. I feel so lonely sometimes! - He said, making a dramatic pose.

Twilight rolled her eyes.

- We really need you. That's a problem with my castle, and somehow you're to blame!

His ears perked up and he blinked in confusion.

- How am I to blame for something that happened when I wasn't even here?

- It's not his fault, Twilight. I am the one who messed everything up.

- What are you two talking about?

- Come with us.

Twilight entered the castle, followed by Eris and Discord. The two draconequinne were side by side, avoiding eye contact. Twilight felt the silence was getting awkward, so she cleaned her throath and started to talk.

- It looks like a draconequus magic is even more powerful than I thought, Discord. Although it was quite obvious after I saw the amount of strengh Tirek got from drowning your magic.

- That's why I _love _comming here. You always give me such adorable memories. - Discord said in a sarcastic voice - But wait, you haven't told me what this is all about.

- Well... - Eris chuckled and rubbed her hands together awkwardly - I sorta kind of turned the floor into soap when I was asleep...

Discord turned his head to look at her. She couldn't tell if he was scared or surprised.

- You did?

- And then I tried to turn things back to normal... But then I, you see, then I made all the furniture hover upside down near the ceiling.

He looked at her in silence for a second before bursting in laughing.

- Oh, my Celestia! I knew you were going to be a troublemaker, my dear! I knew it from the start!

- Hey, I didn't do that on pur...

- Just wait until you have more control of your magic! I can't wait to see you creating your own cotton candy clouds! Now, for the chocolate milk, that would take you a lot more time to learn and I'll have to check my schedule to find a time to teach you, but what am I talking about?! Let's do it right n...

- Discord! - Eris and Twilight said at the same time, making Discord fall down backwards, startled.

- Wow, did you two rehearse that? - He asked, standing up.

- Are you going to help us or not? - Twilight said.

- But what do you need help with?

- I just said I turned my room into a floating mess and can't turn it back to normal!

- And what's the problem?

- For pony's sake! Are you going to turn it back to normal for us or not? - Twilight said.

He wrapped his tail around her waist and lifted her until they were face to face and pinched her cheak.

- Oh, Twilight, is that anyway to ask a friend for a favor? What about a "please, Discord"?

She rolled her eyes and muttered:

- Please, Discord.

- Can't hear you, princess.

- Please, Discord. - She said, this time louder.

- Please what?

Twilight groaned, and Eris approached them, grabbing Twilight and putting her in the ground.

- Thank you. - The pony said.

- Please, Discord. Could you help us and turn the room back to normal? - The draconequus asked, smiling and putting her hands together.

- Well, I... - He stared straight into her eyes, and felt like he couldn't find his voice. Her mane looked so soft he felt the urge to reach out and pet her head, then hug her and...

- Discord? - Eris said, waving her paw in front of his face. He shook his head.

- Oh, hum, sure! Just show me the room. - He said, scratching the back of his head.

Eris looked to Twilight, who shruged in response. Without saying anything else, they turned around and went towards the room. Discord mentally slapped himself for being so idiot. They stopped in front of a big purple door and Twilight opened it, gesturing for Discord to enter. He stood still in the doorway and looked up.

- Wow. One day of lessons and you were able to do this!

- I don't think this counts considering I didn't actually mean to do it.

- Well, you told me you were able to turn the floor back to normal, weren't you? That's something, I tell you! Even if there were some... - He looked up and saw the furniture hovering - _unforeseen _events. But it's still amazing! Chaos is a part of you, I say, a part of you!_  
_

Eris frowned and looked down. The whole chaos thing still made her unconfortable. Twilight went to Discord.

- So, are you going to fix this or not?

He rolled his eyes and summoned a maid uniform for him, entering the room.

- Fine. But I don't do windows.

* * *

Twilight and Eris were in the kitchen with Spike when Discord entered.

- That's it! Everything back to its normal state. Boring, but back to normal.

- Phew. Thank you, Discord. I don't know what we would have done without you. - Eris smiled.

- Anything for you, my dear. Whatever you need, just call me and I'll be here.

Eris looked down and smiled as Twilight approached them.

- Thank you, Discord. But what are we going to do if it happens again? I mean, sooner or later Eris will sleep again, and most likely, she'll dream.

Discord raised an eyebrow.

- What does dreaming have to do with messing the room?

- Well, since I didn't do anything to cause that, I supposed it was my dreaming that caused that. I did dream with your house after all.

- But dreaming doesn't... Wait, you dreamt about my house?

- Yes.

He rubbed his hands together, nervous. Twilight could swear he was blushing, but it was hard to see once he was looking down.

- Did you... Did you dream about me?

Eris raised an eyebrow when he made that question. Then she blinked a few times before answering.

- No, sorry.

- Oh, it's fine.

- But why did you ask t... - Twilight started to say.

- As I was telling you two, - He interrupted - I doubt dreaming had anything to do with this. It was just your magic showing off. It could have happened when you were awake as well. The only reason why this furniture here isn't floating and this floor isn't soap is because you are keeping your magic under control.

- Wait, wait. Then I have to control my magic even when I'm asleep?

- Well, sort of, yes.

- Oh, great. - Eris said, sitting down and crossing her arms - I'll never be able to do it! I shouldn't have learnt this magic in the first place.

- Calm down, Eris. - Twilight patted her friend's back - I'm sure we can find a way. I mean, if Discord can do it, you can too!

- You can't compare! He knows about magic, and I, I don't even know my past! How do you expect me to control all this power? - She burried her face between her knees.

Twilight knew how much not knowing her past scared Eris. The alicorn sighed and looked to Discord.

- Say something. - She whispered.

He shruged, but approached Eris anyway.

- Hum, Eris, you don't have to worry about that. If you were able to fly and change the color of that wall, you'll be able to control your magic just like I do, and soon you'll make wonderful things with it!

She raised her head and looked at him.

- You think so?

- Of course! Just a few more lessons and you'll get there! And of course, I long to have you in my house again. It's kinda lonely there, you know. Next thing I'll teach you will be how to control your magic a little better. Hopefully we won't have soap floors anymore. - He forced a smile.

- That... That would be great. - She smiled.

- Well, if you excuse me, I have to prepare a new class. See you later!

After a flash, he was gone. Twilight walked to the door.

- Where are you going, Twi?

- I may be Discord's friend, but I have enough reasons not believe he really fixed the room until I see it with my own eyes.

Eris nodded and followed the alicorn.

* * *

- Well, it looks like he really fixed the place up. You do have powers over him. If I had asked it, he'd probably make a lot of chaos... But in the end, I guess he'd fix everything. Still, it's easier with you around! Almost as easy as it is with Fluttershy.

- Hum, yeah, Twi, but... Who's to blame for that? - Eris said, trying not to sound rude.

Twilight turned around and looked to Eris, who was sitting on the bed and looking up.

- What do you mean? - She raised an eyebrow.

- Well, it's just... Look, I understand Discord is not one of your favourite friends. But even though we haven't talked much, I... I see he's just a big baby wanting attention. The way he pretty much begged me to visit him, and the way he only sees me and Fluttershy as his friends. And as you said yourself, he behaves better when it goes to me or her. What I mean with these clumsy words is that he spends everyday of his life alone in that land where he lives, with no company at all. It... It must be really sad to feel alone.

Twilight approached and stood still in front of Eris, looking down for a while before lifting her head and looking to Eris' eyes.

- Okay, okay, I get it. I guess we really should invite him often more often... - She sat on the bed beside her friend - It's just hard, you know. Most of time, he doesn't feel like a friend. You saw what he did to Applejack and Rainbow when we were in Canterlot the day we found you!

- I think he just wants attention. Maybe he doesn't feel like a friend because you can't treat him like a friend because he doesn't feel like a friend.

Twilight blinked in response.

- What I mean is - She said, laying down on her back - maybe if you girls started to treat him better, he'd start to behave better. And if he started to behave better, you would be willing to treat him even better. Get it?

The alicorn tapped her chin, before laying down as well and looking to her friend.

- I guess everypony's to blame, hum?

- Everypony and nopony at all. You just never really took a time to think about it as you should.

- I guess you're right. As soon as possible, I'll talk to everypony and tell them about this. Or maybe you could tell them yourself! We should reunite anytime soon, and then you call tell everypony about it.

Before Eris could answer, her belly made a loud noisy.

- But we better get you something to eat first. - Twilight giggled - How does Sugarcube Corner sound?

- Is that Pinkie's place?

- Yup!

- Sure! I like that pony. She's so... Pinkie.

- You couldn't have described her better. Now let's get going.

They both stood up and started to walk. When they were in the hallway, Twilight spoke up:

- I'm really glad you seem to be less scared of Discord, even willing to help him. I feel like you two could get along very well if you tried.

- It is fun to hang out with him, I admit. Wait, do you think we could get along well just because we are of the same species?

- Yes, sure. - Twilight smirked and looked up innocently - Just because of that.

* * *

Rarity walked around her boutique, levitating multiple objects with her horn and she started to make a dress on a mare mannequin, so focused on her job that she didn't even hear when somepony knocked on her door.

- For pony's sake! How come you have a store when you don't even attend when there's someone on your door?

Rarity dropped everything she was carrying with her magic due to the shock. When she turned around, Discord was behind her.

- Discord! What in Equestria are you doing? - She said, putting her hoof on her chest as she tried to catch her breath - Look at this mess! I'll take forever to organize everything.

He rolled her eyes as he saw her picking up the objects she had dropped with her horn and put everything back to place. He summoned a wristwatch and looked at it as he stepped his hoof, impatient. Still carrying things, Rarity looked at him.

- You know, it's not polite to simply teleport to somepony's house. What if I was carrying a scissors when you startled me? I could've gotten hurt!

- I knocked on the door! Like, fifty times or so. Didn't you hear it?

- Oh, in that case... Sorry. I was so distracted by this dress that I don't even know what's happening around me. So, what is it you want?

He looked up and scratched the back of his neck, unsure. It took him a while to finally look at her and speak.

- Rarity, I know we aren't the best of friends, but... I needed some advice and I can't think of anypony better than you.

The white pony took a step back and raised an eyebrow.

- I know what you're thinking. Why is the lord of all things chaos, being as great and awesome as he is, asking for advice?

- Actually, I'm more curious to know what this is about.

- Well, fine. Are you willing to help me?

- Sure, if I can, I will help you. But I'm awfully busy right now. Do you mind if we talk as I work?

- Of course not. - He said, summoning a chair and sitting down.

- So, what is it? - She asked, putting on her glasses and starting to sew.

- Hum, Rarity, you... You've been to a lot of dates, right?

She coffed and cleaned her throat.

- Well, not _a lot_, but some, yes, I guess.

- So... Let's just imagine... If a guy asks you out... What would make you say yes?

Her horn stopped to glow and she slowly turned her head to look at him, curious. He looked up, avoiding eye contact.

- Ooookay. - She said, raising an eyebrow and going back to work - I don't know, Discord. Most likely a mare will say yes if she likes the guy who's asking her out. Of course asking her in a romantic set and choosing the right words can help a guy, but there isn't much one can do if the mare isn't interested at all. Could you give me that golden silk, please?

He snapped his fingers and the silk teleported from beside him to Rarity's desk.

- What I mean is - he said - how can you make sure the girl you're asking will say yes?

- There isn't a way to be sure, Discord. There's always a chance that she'll say yes, there's always a chance she'll say no. Just try to be yourself. Also, if somepony doesn't like you the way you are, you shouldn't try to change yourself. Believe me, that's the worst thing you can ever do.

- Ok, ok, but... Do you have any tips or something?

- Try to make the girl confortable around you first. You know, try to make her like you. Be her friend. There isn't a secret, except maybe being confident.

He sighed.

- Oh, well, thank you, Rarity. Sorry for the mess.

- You're welcome.

She heard him opening the door, and called before he could leave:

- Discord?

- Yes? - He said, stepping back into the store.

- Don't worry, I won't tell anypony that you plan on asking Eris out.

- I don't... Thank you, Rarity. - He said, closing the door and leaving the white pony alone.

* * *

**Ok, this was the shortest - and most boring - chapter so far. I wrote more but it was getting too long, so I decided to leave the rest to the next chapter. But I hope you understand that romance needs some time of development. I can't have them just going out on the first chapter - even though I'd like to, hehe.**

**I'll try to update faster, what may be easy once that the first part of next chapter is already done.**

**I hope you enjoyed it anyway, and as always, see yah next chapter!**


End file.
